


The 15th Member

by lady_of_silver_fountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nudity, Quest of Erebor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_silver_fountains/pseuds/lady_of_silver_fountains
Summary: (This is a version of The Hobbit Trilogy where there's a female involved in the Quest of Erebor)A Hobbit leaves his beloved home. Thirteen Dwarves yearn to reclaim their stolen homeland. A half-bred woman searches for a place where she can belong.And a wizard guides them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, I was returning from my usual trek to the Misty Mountains and back, to my tiny pathetic home in Bree where I dwelled around slobs and lowlifes, who would eat mud for a coin. The Misty Mountains were my escape, and they were a gate to where I always dream of going to: Erebor. Today, I could clearly see the Lonely Mountain on the horizon clearly, haunting me in a way. No sign of orcs on my way back...yet. I was sure it would be one of those days where one of those ugly faces pop up at me, and snarl something in their twisted Black Speech! But, to my surprise, I heard a different sound... and to my relief, someone speaking Westron. It came from a respectable being, I knew that from his choice of language.

"When are we stopping, Gandalf? I'm getting rather tired."

Gandalf...that name sounded familiar, but I let it dismiss my thoughts, until I heard more. This voice was filled with knowledge and infinite wisdom...almost like a wise man, or a wizard.

"We will need to stop near the Trollshaws before night falls."

The name still taunted me...Gandalf...then I remembered! Gandalf the Grey! I once heard he stopped by the Prancing Pony not long ago to meet with an important person! Nobody told me who this said person was, but it must have been for a great need! I stopped my hike, briefly enjoying the sun on me. Suddenly, I hear the nickers of horses...or...ponies? I stayed where I was, but I soon felt that I had been spotted. It was the respectable person who spoke.

"Gandalf, she looks like she's coming from the Trollshaws!"

I finally met eyes with the owner of the respectable voice as he rode his pony out of the forest...a Hobbit? What could a Hobbit be doing so far from the Shire? And what was he doing with Gandalf? Surely he couldn't be the important fellow! Then, Gandalf's eyes rest on me as he stops his horse.

"Suspicious indeed...HALT!"

Halt? How many more were there? An army? I laughed at the thought of an army of Hobbits...until I heard a new voice.

"What now, Gandalf?"

My heart melted. This voice, was unlike the other two...it was deep and rich like the night sky and it echoed with authority and dignity...I lost my breath for a moment. Soon a pony stopped next to Gandalf and its rider was a Dwarf, but to me he was my height, with a fur coat, long black mane and a matching beard (shorter than a usual Dwarf's) but it suit him...very nicely. I fell into a deep gaze, I lost myself in this Dwarf's image before I was finally snapped out of my trance by the Wizard's voice.

"Young lady! Come here!"

I fluttered my eyes. Suddenly, there were more Dwarves than just the one...and they were all staring at me! I felt a sharp wave of embarrassment and fear hit me, but I did what I was told, and walked up to the Wizard on his horse, replying "How may I help you all?" I did want to know what business a group of Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a Wizard had with each other. Yet the wizard decided to continue to question my presence as he dismounted from his horse and loomed over me like the tallest oak tree.

"Where are you returning from?"

"The Misty Mountains."

"Are you from Bree?" 

Now how could he have assumed that? I did not change my tone, however, I was a bit ticked by the question. Folks from Bree were seen as sneaky pigs, yet I certainly was not one of them. I simply replied, "Yes sir."

"Why travel towards the Misty Mountains?"

Why did this Wizard have a problem with me traveling? I sharpened my tone, "Is that any of your business?" The Wizard gave me a smile, something I didn't expect. He almost chuckled his reply, "We just want to know if the path is clear for us. We are heading towards them ourselves." I sighed, it was in my nature to help those in need of it. I still did not like the tone of the Wizard's questions to me. I glanced at the rest of the group, I thought they were all thinking the same thing about me, except for the Hobbit, who stared longingly over his shoulder, as if he was lost. Nonetheless, in hopes it would make them see a better image of me, I told them my doings; "I make frequent visits near and onto the Misty Mountains, but I dare not go over. The path should be clear, good day." I quickly started to walk away. I then felt the fur-coated Dwarf's eyes set on me, and felt an uncomfortable warm sensation within me, but it made me quicken my pace. His voice piped up, and made me stop in my tracks.

"Is that a sword, Miss?"

I turned to the Dwarf, looking at him, and once again fell into a gaze. What was happening to me? I saw Dwarves all the time! This one had an aura--I think that is what the wise call it--that drew me, like how a Dwarf himself is entranced with gold and riches. I managed to snap out of the trance myself, this time. I walked up to him, my legs trembled and my throat quivered, as I could now examine this being's presence more carefully. I stopped before him, took a determined deep breath, pulled out my sword from the sheath over my shoulder and pointed it down, the polite way to show off a sword. I kept my eyes narrowed on him, as I gathered the bearing urge to say "What of it?" Now, at this point, I would've expected a scoff or a nasty comment on my attitude. He seemed like that kind of Dwarf, well, frankly, they all were pretty much the same, whom would rip the head of whoever gave him an unacceptable tone. But...to my utter surprise, a smirk grew, and revealed itself from under his beard. He must've liked what I said? I was baffled. Then he questioned, in his intoxicating, deep, and solemn voice, "Does that sword taste flesh often?" I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or to be flattered. But right now, I wanted to know who this Dwarf was, "Who's asking?" I finally asked. 

The Wizard walked over, his staff mimicking his step "Thorin Oakenshield! Son of Thrain! Son of Thror!"

That name...those names...I knew them. My jaw dropped slightly, I was talking to the Thorin Oakenshield? And I gazed upon him too! Embarrassment succumbed me, my throat quivered more, and my heart raced like never before. I had the urge to bow, but it wasn't my place, he wasn't my King. I glanced at the ground, and then I hesitantly met my eyes with those that I now knew were Thorin Oakenshield's, "I-I have only heard tales of you and your kin. When the dragon, Smaug, entered the Lonely Mountain, leaving Dale in flames, and how nobody came to the suffering of the Dwarves...A-And to answer your previous question, I have to fend off orcs every day...it is almost routine."

Thorin frowned, just as I mentioned orcs, I knew his experience with them because of those in Bree who claimed they were there at Moria during the battle. Those same witnesses also leaked the story of Smaug, and I would hear those tales through the walls of my home every day. Thorin then glanced around warily as he asked, "So you know they are around?"

"I know where they gather, yes."

Thorin lightened his frown and looked at Gandalf, as if he was expecting something from him. The Wizard finally gave me a genuine smile and asked, "How would you like to venture over the Misty Mountains...and beyond?" Thorin frowned again, guess he didn't like the sound of that. I dismissed it, and begrudgingly broke away from his image, setting my eyes on Gandalf, smiling, "It is my dream to explore the East...you all must be heading for the Lonely Mountain!" The Wizard paused, realizing that he might have said a bit too much. Thorin suddenly snapped at him, "There is no place for a woman amongst us! It is bad enough we have the Hobbit with us!" Was he comparing me to that Hobbit? The one that is staring at the ground all around? I bet he had never even touched a sword! Before I could argue, the Wizard defended me, "I think she can be very helpful! Is it not rare to find a non-Elvish woman with the heart of a warrior? We have struck luck!" Thorin looked at me, and then glanced down, silently accepting his wrong. I wasn't sure whether I was accepted or not, so I followed my natural instinct, and walked away.

"Fine...but keep her at my side." 

I stopped. I turned around to see all the Dwarves, the Wizard, and the Hobbit, all staring at Thorin with shock written across their faces. Gandalf brightened up "Very well then!" Thorin, ignoring the others, then asked me, "Will you join us on our quest?" My heart burst at his request, the other Dwarves started to grumble and their ponies stamped their hooves. I had to make a decision, quickly. To abandon my home and my job, and join this company on their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Or to decline and head back to Bree. I looked over Gandalf's shoulder at the Misty Mountains in the distance...oh how I dreamed of climbing over and running through the depths of Greenwood towards the Lonely Mountain...I smiled more brightly than I ever had...how could I say no? My eyes trailed back up to Thorin, resisting the urge to stare "Yes." Thorin's smirk returned, he looked over his shoulder and ordered someone to give me the extra pony they had trailing along with them, riderless. A Dwarf with an unusual hat walked the pony up to me. He had a sweet smile that matched the attitude of his hat "Here you go, lass! Bofur, at your service," he said, tipping his hat. I gave him a shy smile back, as the rest of the group still stared at me in shock. Thorin turned his pony out-of-line, and approached me, as I mounted my own pony.

"It is in your best interest that you stay close to me," he said, "There is much more than orcs beyond the Misty Mountains." 

I glanced down shyly, "I can manage," I said, trying not to be rude. Thorin brought his pony closer, and faced me with hard and stern eyes.

"I insist."


	2. Chapter 2

We made camp near Weathertop. I told Gandalf and the others that orcs liked to gather at Weathertop, but nobody wanted to go any further for today. How could they say that? They were all on ponies all day! But then Thorin explained to me that they had not eaten since they had left Bilbo's house in Hobbiton, and that everyone would become unbearably cranky if they did not eat soon. So, I complied.

I was the last one to tie up their pony. Everyone else had gathered near a fire that one of the Dwarves was trying to set. I didn't approach them, as I wasn't invited into their discussion. I sat with the ponies instead as they grazed. The pony I recognized as Thorin's moved closer to me, and lowered it's head down to me so that I looked it straight in the eye. I blinked for a moment, before the pony moved it's head to the side, and gave my left shoulder a hard prod.

"Ow! What's that for?"

The pony nickered.

"...I am not going to intrude them."

Suddenly, the sound of a dead tree falling made a loud crash within the surrounding forest. One of the ponies spooked in a loud whinny, and broke free of it's tie. I got up, and ran towards the pony, but it bolted. I gasped, and chased after it, while shouting verbal commands. The pony was heading towards a dead end, and I expected it to stop, but it veered and fell into the nearby river. I stopped at the edge, and watched in shock as the pony was being swept away by the rugged waves.

"Leave it!" 

Thorin's order echoed through the trees behind me. I kept my eye on the pony, it had baggage still with it, we couldn't afford to waste provisions or precious life! I jumped into the river, and I was able to grab the pony's lead, but the river continued to drag us both. Suddenly, we came towards a fallen tree that was leaning up against the riverbank, and I grabbed onto it, tying the lead to a branch. After a lot of persuasion, the pony climbed out the river, and I cut it free using a dagger I kept under my dress.

"Kili!"

I looked back to see Thorin and his nephews in the water. The youngest nephew was Kili, and he was being swept towards me. Just before I could grab his hand, he went under without coming back up. All I could see was darkness in the river, and it was a miracle that I managed to grab his hand. Kili looked very weak, he did not respond at all when I pulled him up. I tried to climb us both out, but Kili was much heavier than me, and after the pony, the tree's branch was getting weaker. Luckily, the two other Dwarves approached us by foot.

"She's got him, Uncle!" The older nephew, Fili, shouted. He took Kili from me, and started to try and get him to wake up. Thorin then approached me, and held his hand out to me, "Grab my hand." I didn't hesitate--not because I had immediate feelings for him, but because it was either that, or I let go and drown. I grabbed Thorin's hand, and he pulled me out of the river. He didn't look pleased, which surprised me. After a few moments, I heard coughing, and Thorin went to Fili's side. I turned away, and saw that the pony was grazing nearby. I walked towards it, and stroked it's back. It didn't seem traumatized by what it had went through, but it gave me a friendly nudge in head. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Fili. I shrank slightly in submission, but he gave me a friendly smile, "You saved Kili and the pony, thank you." Without my response or reaction, he walked away, with Kili trailing behind. Thorin approached me again, his eyes trailed all over me before he stopped in front of me. He was quite tall for a Dwarf, and he almost loomed over me, making me shrink back even more.

"You saved the pony?"

I nodded.

"Let me clarify something for you, when I make an order, I expect that you follow through...you are a part of this company."

I glanced down.

"But if it were not for you, Kili would have drowned...so, I thank you," he added, before stepping closer, "I admire your bravery...you are not what I assumed," he said quietly, as if he was thinking out loud, and left to follow his nephews. I watched, and blushed so hard that my cheeks were on fire.

Most of the company were asleep when night seeped in, but a few were awake. Fili and Kili, sat under a rocky overhang, facing the fire. I heard Bilbo scuffling around the ponies, but paid no mind to him. Gandalf was situated where bushes surrounded him, his hat was off, a strange sight to see from a wizard. Finally, Thorin was at the far opposite side of the camp, sleeping up against some rocks. I was sitting close to the fire, constantly monitoring it. Everyone had come up to me at one point to warn me of the obvious danger, but I promptly told them I would be fine. Fili and Kili were snickering about in their hideaway, glancing at me every few minutes before each snicker. Finally, Kili whispered to me,

"Ever been kissed before?"

I frowned at the question, then warmed up with embarrassment, "No," I simply mumbled, staring at the fire for emotional aide. I felt the brothers' eyes on me, before I didn't. Suddenly, the shrieks of orcs echoed in the distance, a common tune to my ear...obviously not for Bilbo.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked nervously, approaching us.

I heard Kili reply in a mutter, "Orcs..."

"Orcs?"

Just then, I heard Thorin get up, as Fili continued the conversation, "Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added, before the two snickered.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin snapped, stomping past behind me.

Kili looked down at his boots, "We didn’t mean anything by it."

Thorin finally growled, "No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world," he then strayed even further from the group.

"Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin said, approaching us, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got’ there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

I turned to the back of Thorin's coat, as Balin continued.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

I muttered very quietly under my breath, "Oakenshield..."

"Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call King."

Thorin suddenly turned around to face us, as all the Dwarves stood up to him in respect. He narrowed his eyes at me for a brief moment, causing me to feel a rush of embarrassing warmth inside me again, before he took his eyes off me.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin spat, making his way through the company. After this, everyone sat back down to settle for sleep. Thorin did not return to his spot among the rocks, in fact, he came to where I was by the fire. I wasn't expecting to be on a journey anytime soon, all I wore was a dark dress and boots of fur. I was freezing, but I kept my wits about it. I didn't want to be a burden, and I didn't want the others to assume that I couldn't handle the cold...or the fire...because I was a woman. Why Thorin wanted to be near me was a mystery, but perhaps it would now be a more appropriate time to gaze at him. Balin's story gave me a stronger liking for Thorin, and a much greater reason to be submissive. He loomed over me once again, and asked, 

"May I sit with you?"

I nodded.

Thorin sat down next to me, a few inches away from me. He and I watched the fire dance in the darkness, it was giving heat, but not enough heat to warm me. I decided to ask him, "Why do you want to sit with me?"

Thorin looked at me, "I did say I wanted you by my side, did I not?"

"Why?"

That question seemed to bother him, because he didn't give me an answer, so I didn't push it any further. After a very moments of silence, he started a new topic.

"Are you cold?"

I guess he could tell how under-dressed I was, or he could see through my disguise. I must've still been shivering after the incident at the river. Cautiously, bracing for an insult, I nodded. Thorin glanced away, he was looking at the rest of the company, who were either sleeping or joking around quietly. He took off his enormous fur coat, and stood up. He walked around me, leaving my view range. Perhaps he was too warm? Did he not like my response? I suddenly felt his coat wrap around my shoulders and conceal my arms. I felt warm in it, and one of the reasons for that was because I was extremely flustered by the generous action. Thorin sat back down where he was, glancing at me "Would not want you to catch a cold, Miss."

I looked down, that was the second time he had called me that today. Nobody had ever given me respect like that before. Then I realized, I never introduced myself!

"Thank you. My name is Morgan, by the way," I told him. Thorin gave me a small smile, that was the first time I ever saw him smile.

"A hearty name, I must say, for a human," he said. 

I smiled and giggled quietly, "Sometimes, I don't think I'm human at all," I admitted. It was true. I was the only woman who ever left Bree, I was the only one who lived on meat and bread alone, I was the only one who could stand up to anyone and tell them straight up that they were a daft bastard, and I had the audacity to disobey the authority of those who didn't deserve it. As I told Thorin all this, his smile transformed into a smirk. The very smirk he gave me when I first met him earlier today.

"Sounds more Dwarvish to me," he commented.

I took his comment as a compliment, even if it wasn't meant to be one. I admired Dwarves, they were sturdy, strong, and proud folk. I admired their grudges, while many did not; I could understand their grudges, and I believed they had every right to hold them. Which is why I could connect with Thorin when I first heard the tale of Smaug; when I heard that he "never forgave" and "never forgot" just after the elves turned their army away from the burning cities of Erebor and Dale. I sympathized with him, perhaps there were more reasons why I decided to join him on this quest: to help the Dwarves, and to help prove that they would not be beat so easily. I glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping Hobbit. Earlier, I had learned his name as "Bilbo" from Gandalf. However, Thorin was adamant on calling him "The Burglar." Gandalf had told me earlier that Bilbo was indeed the burglar of the company, he said that they needed him to steal the Arkenstone from the dragon, Smaug. I would have thought that Thorin would've been more grateful to have someone as their burglar. Finally, curiosity took over, and I asked, "What do you make of Bilbo?" Thorin frowned, in plain disgust, "Him? He is no more than a poor decision made by Gandalf. He belongs in his hole in the ground, with his books, and his armchair, that he keeps whining and mumbling about; he does not belong among us." I was not surprised by Thorin's reaction, but it sounded like he was not about to give Bilbo a chance. Certainly not like how he is doing with me. I sighed, and tangled my fingers in the fur of Thorin's coat, "I should probably give this back," I told him, about to take the coat off.

"Keep it on," he ordered "You will need it for the night."

I stopped myself, giving him a submissive nod. He then stood up, walking away, saying that he would keep watch for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, we were traveling in pouring rain. Bilbo and I were completely soaked, and he even had a vest to protect him. The lucky Dwarves still grumbled about the wet, while Bilbo and Gandalf started their own conversation about other Wizards.

"Does someone not have an extra coat?"

I looked ahead, to see Thorin looking over his shoulder at me, I recognized his voice that said those words, but could not fit it to his stern character. The Dwarves around me shook their heads, and soon all the Dwarves came to the same conclusion.

"Come here, Morgan."

Everyone's eyes were set on me. Even the Hobbit and the Wizard ended their conversation abruptly to look at me. Suddenly, everyone around me started to mutter, and whisper.

"Morgan?"

"That's her name?"

"Never would've guessed..."

"How come he knows already?"

"That's a woman's name?!"

Thorin suddenly snapped loudly, "What are you all gawking at?"

Kili, who was behind me, snickered, "Should speak for himself..."

"What was that?!" Thorin growled.

"Nothing!"

I did as I was told, and moved my pony up beside Thorin's, as he went through his various equipment, "I have an extra hood that you may keep..."

"Keep?"

"You are going to need it," he told me, pulling out a large blue hood, and handing it to me, "It will keep you warm and dry."

I took it, shocked by his generosity once again, "Thank you." He gave me a smile, as he watched me put his hood on.

Later, when the rain had stopped, Thorin had halted the company near a wrecked barn. I stared at it in shock, as I recalled a farmer and his wife had lived here. I quickly studied the state of the place: no walls, half torn roof, no front to the building. Something big tore apart this home...and it had to be living. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin ordered. Gandalf dismounted his horse, and examined the barn himself, as Thorin ordered Gloin and Oin to start a fire.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley," Gandalf suggested.

I shuddered to the thought. He was talking about Rivendell. Not once had I ever seen an Elf, and I was not keen on seeing one for the first time any time soon. The tale of Smaug gave me a deep hatred for Elves, because how they refused to help the Dwarves, all because Thranduil would not risk the immortal lives of his people to help those in need. Although my hatred for Elves could never match the natural grudge of the Dwarves, I liked to think it was pretty close. Thorin approached Gandalf, showing his clear dislike for the suggestion, "I've told you already. I will not go near that place," he said, starting a heated argument in the skeleton of the barn with Gandalf. Moments later, Gandalf stormed through the company in anger.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense," Gandalf muttered.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day!"

After the Wizard stormed off, some of the Dwarves, not to mention Bilbo as well, were starting to get anxious, and questioning whether he would return, or just abandon us for the entire quest.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry!" Thorin said.

I sighed, and watched the other Dwarves prepare tonight's camp. By now, I had learned all their names and understood their personalities. Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dwalin was the most heavy-built one. He was also Thorin's most loyal cousin. Balin was the oldest, and the wisest. He seemed to know lots, and he seemed to have lots to share; I was told he acted as an advisor to Thorin. Fili was the oldest of Thorin's nephews, the blonde one. He seemed to be more self-regulated, unlike his younger, dark-haired brother, Kili, who had mischievous grins and snickers; A boy bound for trouble. Bofur, who I already met yesterday, seemed to be a big supporter of Bilbo, and I never saw him without a smile on his face. Bifur, was the curious fellow with the axe stuck in his head. Thorin told me not to worry about him. Bombur was unfortunately very recognizable by his size, but he was shy and gentle. It was obvious that he didn't like the others making fun of him, and I felt a bit sorry for him. Oin made me giggle every time he held his ear trumpet up to try and listen to conversations or orders from either Gandalf or Thorin. But I kept my snickers to myself, he was the apothecary after all. Gloin was the most greedy, multiple times I found myself looking over and seeing him on his own, counting his coins from his pouch that he kept in his pocket. I heard him grumble about being able to go the entire quest without spending another coin. Dori and Nori didn't speak much. But I knew that Nori was a bit sly and that Dori didn't tolerate his brother's slyness. And, finally, Ori. He was the youngest member and the most creative. I noticed him drawing in his little book he carried with him. He drew everything he found interesting during the day. Sometimes he would stop his pony and fall so far behind that we all had to stop so Dori could go back and make him catch up with the rest of us. Ori asked me this morning if it was alright for him to draw me, he was working on a sketch that depicted the moment the company had met me. I had not seen anything wrong with this, so I agreed to letting him draw me.

 

Night fell, Bilbo left camp to go give Fili and Kili their dinner, who were still watching the ponies as their uncle had instructed them to. Thorin once again sat next to me, because nobody else would. He and I ate our stew together. I finally broke the silence, and spoke, "I don't prefer going to the hidden valley either," I admitted.

Thorin glanced at me, "Not fond of elves either?"

"Not at all. Not since the tale of Smaug went around Bree; not since I was made aware how truly selfish, and ignorant they are."

Suddenly, Fili burst into camp, shouting, "Trolls! They took our ponies!"

"What about Bilbo?" Someone asked.

"We sent him to try and get them back!"

Thorin stood up, furious, "Why would you do that? He will be killed!" The young Dwarf looked down submissively, obviously ashamed of his error. Thorin looked over Fili's shoulder, his anger dissolved into fear "Fili, where is your brother?" Fili turned around, looking around frantically "KILI?!" He spun around "I thought he was right behind me! I swear, Uncle!" Thorin's anger returned, in a much higher degree. He stormed off, and shouted, "Arm yourselves!" I drew my sword. What were trolls doing here? I had never seen trolls in these parts in any of my travels! Something wasn't right, something was wrong, but I had to focus. Bilbo could been in their stew by now! I followed, as every Dwarf ran after Fili and Thorin's lead through the forest. Kili was distracting the trolls while they had Bilbo as their hostage, just as we all charged into the scene. I slashed and stabbed at the ginormous legs of the trolls. I caught a glimpse of Thorin's fighting, then watched in awe, this was the first time I saw him fight. He dove behind and around the trolls so swiftly, his swing of his sword always hit on target, and he thrusted his sword with ease. Suddenly, I saw Bilbo get picked up, and we were all forced back, as the trolls grabbed a hold on Bilbo's limbs. Kili stepped forward, but Thorin held him back.

"Lay down your arms! Or we’ll rip his off!" One troll threatened.

I put down my weapon right away. I wasn't necessarily fond of the hobbit, but it wouldn't have been right to have him die. Thorin glanced at me, along with the other Dwarves. I was shocked to see Thorin and the others put their weapons down after me, but then I wasn't. It was because Bilbo was Gandalf's pet, or because they didn't want any causalities during this quest...probably both. Doing this, we all foolishly expected the trolls to let Bilbo go. How wrong we were.

The trolls grabbed sacks and stuffed Bilbo, Thorin, Kili, Bombur, Balin, Gloin, Oin, and Nori into them. The rest of us were bound together on a rotisserie above their fire. The troll spun us around, the brief searing heat of the fire instilled fear through my veins, not to mention we were bound all tightly against each other in awkward positions. The three ugly giants started bickering about what kind of seasoning to use on us, and suddenly, Bilbo spoke just after the trolls grumbled about being turned to stone when the sun came up.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!"

Dori, one of the Dwarves on the rotisserie with me, shouted, "You can’t reason with them, they’re half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked rhetorically.

"I meant with the…uh, with the…with the seasoning," Bilbo said.

One troll asked, "What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

The Dwarves roared in anger at this.

Another troll argued, "What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

The first troll snapped, "Shut up, and let the…uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk."

Bilbo stammered, "Uh…the-the secret to cooking Dwarf, is um…It’s, uh…The secret is…to…skin them first!"

The Dwarves roared even louder at this.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," the troll ordered.

The second troll argued again, "What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff ’em I say, boots and all!"

The third one finally spoke, "He’s right! Nothing wrong with a bit o’ raw Dwarf!" He suddenly looked at me, "OI! Look! There's a lady one! What do we do with her?" The first troll stopped the rotisserie, and ripped me off it, "We eat her first! Y'know that sayin'!" The troll dangled me upside down by my hood, above his opening jaws. I squirmed fiercely, and coughed quietly, as I inhaled the hideous breath of the troll.

"Uh…not…not that one, she…she’s infected!"

I looked down at an upside down Bilbo.

The second troll piped up in surprise, "You what?"

"Yeah she’s got worms in her…tubes!"

The troll quickly threw me down in disgust. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to hurt me badly. I backed up against the rotisserie, looking up at the trolls.

"In-in fact, they all have them. They’re infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t," Bilbo added.

Unlike the other Dwarves, I quickly understood what Bilbo was trying to do: he was distracting the trolls long enough for the sun to rise so that they could turn to stone. I screamed and chanted along with the Dwarves that I indeed had parasites, however the trolls quickly looked past our act. What could we do now? Then Gandalf appeared at the top of the rocky hill. His staff gave his identity away. He cried, "The dawn will take you all," and he struck the stone that he stood on with his staff. As soon as the trolls were exposed to their stony doom, after Gandalf miraculously split the stone in half to let the daylight through, our friends in the sacks were freed, and they helped my fellow victims down from the rotisserie. The entire experience with the trolls was scary, but not traumatizing. Thorin came up to me as I stood up, "Are you alright, Morgan? Are you hurt?" I brushed off my dress, and my hood, "I'm fine, thank you," I assured him with a small smile. It was nice to know someone cared about my well-being, however, I had never expected it to be him. So far, he had treated me with favouritism, it was strange, but I was fine by it. Thorin walked over to Gandalf and had a discussion with him. I decided to walk over to Bilbo, to acknowledge him for his brave actions, "That was really brave, what you did. And very clever too," I complimented.

The Hobbit smiled, looking up at me "Thank you," he replied.

I smiled back, he wasn't so bad, certainly against what Thorin despised about him. He was smart, kind, brave, and loyal. It took guts to stand up to trolls, and it took loyalty to defend all of us; I soon felt strongly about Bilbo, he just wasn't what Thorin assumed. Suddenly, I heard Thorin's powerful voice summon me, "Morgan!" I went to the location of his voice, Gandalf was just walking away when I arrived. Thorin turned to me "I need your help."

"Yes?"

"Is it not abnormal that trolls have come down from the mountains and survived this long? They must have had a cave, and it is close by. Sometimes, I hear, they leave treasures behind from whoever they've consumed. You know this land well, will you help me find it?"

"Of course," I told him, without hesitation. I remembered a cave that I frequently passed during my travels. No doubt, the trolls chose that one. I led him through the forest, as my eyes picked up familiar trees that signaled my navigation by memory. I soon saw large troll footprints on the ground, and warned, "Watch your step."

I hopped onto a ledge that I had used frequently, it was taller than myself, but I always made the jump. I was impressed to to see Thorin get onto it as quick as I did.

"So, Morgan, what is it about the East that interests you? I can assure you, it is much less peaceful than the West...or so it is now." I glanced over my shoulder, and gave him a smile, "Why, Erebor, of course. What else would?" His eyes lit up at my response, "Really? Why?" I turned my head back, "It's beauty, it's mightiness, it's legendary vast halls. Not to mention, I am quite fond of Dwarves themselves. I believe they reflect the qualities of the mountains they dwell in...and all mountains are beautiful, and sturdy." I felt Thorin's smile behind me, as he replied, "Never do you cease to impress me. I shall make it my one of my highest priorities: that you make it inside Erebor with the rest of us."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I want to."

I knew he wouldn't go back on what he said, so I let him hold his promise. I soon found the cave, as Thorin caught up. He examined the cave, and briefly touched my shoulder. 

"Stay here, I'll bring the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin returned with the rest of the company. Gandalf looked impressed at Thorin and I for our discovery. The Wizard then led the Dwarves inside the cave, but I chose not to enter with the others. Not because it reeked a wretched smell, I could tolerate that, but because the contents inside didn't interest me. I scanned the forest around the cave, guarding it. I heard sounds in the distance, but they were too faint to identify. Bilbo was with me, he didn't want to go inside either, as he freely displayed his disgusted face.

Thorin and the Dwarves came out of the troll cave first, followed by Gandalf, who went to Bilbo privately. Both Thorin and Gandalf wielded new, larger swords. Kili was itching for someone to take his old bow and arrows, for he found a much better set in the cave. I gladly took them from him. Suddenly, the sounds I was hearing were growing louder, and closer. I drew my sword, and shouted, "Something's coming!" I was then hit with embarrassment, as Thorin had said the exact same thing, at the exact same time as me.

"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf commanded.

I scanned the area over and over, trying to pinpoint the sounds. Suddenly, rabbits burst through some bushes. They seemed to be pulling a person on a sled. It was the daftest thing I had ever seen! "Thieves! Fire! Murder!", the person cried.

"Radagast. It’s Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf said.

I didn't know who that was, but I assumed now that it was another wizard, because he dismounted his rabbit-driven sled with a staff in his hand. Gandalf broke away from the group to speak to Radagast. Thorin glared at him and his sled, "We should be moving," he grumbled impatiently. Bilbo approached me, panting a little bit. He now had his own sword, and of course, he wasn't using it properly. He had the blade high in the air, and pointed it at me by accident a few times. I finally grabbed the blade of his sword, and pulled it down, "Keep your sword pointed down, Mr. Baggins," I told him, without being too demanding, "You're making me rather nervous."

Bilbo shrank a bit in embarrassment, "Sorry! I haven't used a sword before!"

I smiled, "Understandable."

After a few minutes, I heard howls in the distance. I knew those howls very well, for I had to encounter their source every time I left Bree. Two wargs suddenly ran in, but the Dwarves were quick with finishing them off. Thorin looked around warily, as he drew his new sword out of a warg's side, "Warg-scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Suddenly, Gandalf approached. His height haunted me with a shadow, so I stepped aside, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" He questioned Thorin.

Thorin looked up at him, "No one."

"Who did you tell?!" The wizard persisted.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?"

I was appalled by Gandalf's questioning, but I didn't have time to be, because the wizard soon announced that we were being hunted. And even better news, Ori announced that the ponies had bolted.

"I’ll draw them off," Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try."

Gandalf's plan was to lead us to safety while Radagast distracted our hunter's attention using his bunny-sled. Gandalf led us out of the forest and onto the plains. I knew where he was taking us to: Rivendell. I strongly did not wish to go there, I couldn't prepare for encountering Elves for the first time, and having to put up with their infamous condescension. I think the others would've felt the same way, if they had realized Gandalf's intentions. We were running for our lives, although, if you had told that to any of the Dwarves, they would immediately dismiss it. I stayed at the back, helping the slower Dwarves keep up, and not let them fall behind. I stopped a couple times to see how far away the wargs were, but I heard Thorin roar,

"Morgan! Come here!"

"But I was just--"

"NOW!"

I quickly obeyed.

We all stopped, and hid behind some stone, only to see wargs ahead of us.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin quickly asked Gandalf, glaring up at him.

The Wizard gave no reply, and ran off to lead again. Thorin quickly glanced at me, before urging me,

"Come on."

Soon, we all hid behind a rock cliff, and there was a scout just above us. Thorin turned to Kili, and gave a nod to him. Kili quickly fired a direct hit on the warg, making it stumble, and fall down to us. The Dwarves surrounded the orc, killing him. The screeches of the dying orc attracted the rest of the orcs, and they were soon approaching us, and Gandalf ordered us to run again. Suddenly, we were surrounded by orcs, more than I had ever seen!

"There’s more coming!" Kili cried from a distance.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

I caught Gandalf running towards a rock, but decided not to follow him. However, the rest of the Dwarves did not notice Gandalf at all.

"Where's Gandalf?"

Dwalin growled, "He's abandoned us!"

As the orcs grew closer, Thorin shouted,

"Hold your ground!" He pulled out his new sword, and held it up in position. I drew mine, and saw that my sword was literally dwarfish against Thorin's!

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf suddenly cried.

Thorin looked over at me, "Go."

Obeying, I ran towards Gandalf, and learned that he was standing inside a tunnel. The other Dwarves, along with Bilbo, were close behind me. I slid down into the tunnel, and stepped back as everyone else did the same. Thorin and Kili, however, did not join us. I saw Thorin stand outside, then I heard a warg growl...to which I knew for sure that Thorin killed off right away. He then shouted, "Kili! Run!" A few moments later, Kili slid in, and Thorin followed him. Suddenly, there was the sound of a horn coming from outside, and arrows after it. An orc from outside got hit, and tumbled inside. Thorin pulled out the arrow that was sticking out of the orc's chest. He examined it with a disgusted look, and growled, "Elves..." he said, full of hate in his tone. We all soon started to move through the tunnel. Dwalin, who was at the front, suddenly stopped, and asked, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

"We follow it, of course!" Bofur replied.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf added.

Gandalf led us through the passage and brought us closer to what I knew for sure was Rivendell. I felt uneasy; if I was going to snap, it would be among those Elves. I followed closely behind Thorin.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it’s known by another name," Gandalf introduced.

"Rivendell," I heard Bilbo mutter.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea."

Thorin clearly shared my uneasiness. He turned to Gandalf, fury in his eyes, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf argued.

I frowned, taking offense to that.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin retorted.

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf said, leading us further towards the Elf palace. Once we made our way to the entrance, we were greeted by an Elf...who greeted Gandalf in Elvish, a language I certainly did not understand. Finally, Gandalf said in Westron,

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

The same horn from earlier sounded, and I turned around to see Elves on horseback approaching us. Thorin suddenly shouted, "Close ranks!" I obviously didn't know what that meant, but I soon learned. Thorin dragged me behind him, and I nearly crashed into Bilbo, who had also been dragged into the center. The Dwarves surrounded us with their weapons up, as the Elves started to circle us. All the Elves looked identical, and they all looked like women too.

"Gandalf!" One elf cried, stopping his horse.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted.

The two had a short conversation in elvish again, before Elrond said, "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf admitted with a chuckle.

I didn't find it funny at all.

Thorin made his way to the front. Elrond quickly noticed, and greeted him, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied.

"You have your Grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin retorted, "Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond replied in elvish, stirring anger within our company. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growled.

"No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food," Gandalf said.

The dwarves turned to each other, and whispered among themselves. Bilbo and I glanced at each other, puzzled by the event. Seconds later, the Dwarves turned their attention back to Elrond. "Ah, Well. In that case, lead on," Gloin said.

 

Our company was split into two small, separate dining tables. Thorin was at the bigger one talking with Elrond, but soon joined our area. I stared longingly at the table: there was no meat, as Dwalin had already pointed out. Like the Dwarves, I was drained by the music of the Elves. I was glad when Bofur got up onto the table and sang. I didn't know the song, but it was better than whatever the Elves were orchestrating. 

There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill.

The landlord has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said

All the Dwarves sang, tapped, and banged along. I quite enjoyed the song, and tried to help keep the rhythm with the others. Even Thorin tapped his foot to the beat, as the others threw their uneaten food across the table--Fili told me that Thorin must've been drunk. 

Later, I was invited to join some of the Dwarves in a more proper feast, with food that they had brought with them. My hunger was quickly satisfied by the meats that were present. After the second dinner, we were shown to our rooms. Surprisingly, this place had enough room for all of us. The Elves split us up and led us into other directions. That uneasiness I had when I approached Rivendell never left me, I glared up at my tall, pointy-eared servant as she took me to my sleeping quarters. I sat on the bed provided for me, and watched the sunset from one of my windows. This room was more well kept than my old shack in Bree. It actually had curtains, and its walls were a silvery white that tried to brighten up my spirits. Did I miss home? Absolutely not. This place was full of Elves, I couldn't wait to move on, and finally reach over the Misty Mountains. If I had to last a night among Elves to get me closer to the legendary kingdom of Erebor, so be it. Yet overall, the visit to Rivendell was going well, so far, until I had the pleasure of seeing the Dwarves bathing in the fountains...it took a few moments for me to gather myself and my mind together after that sight. I heard the sound of boots echoing in the halls. It was getting louder and louder. My room was at the end of the hall, that meant that someone was heading this way. Not an Elf, but a Dwarf. And as my suspicions successfully guessed, this Dwarf was Thorin, and I turned my full attention to him. It was a bit strange to see how short he was compared to the door frame. And I was shook by the reminder that I was shorter than him but about an inch or two! He crossed his arms, a natural posture for him, and walked up to me,

"How are you?"

I smiled, "I am well...how are you?"

He glared all around at the walls and Elvish decor "I am disgusted by this place...Elrond has agreed to help us with the map of Erebor, yet I do not wish to hand it over to him," he grumbled.

"I despise Elves just as much as you...but perhaps he will see something that you have not," I told him, trying to keep my place.

Thorin glanced down, I think he was considering it. He then shook his head "I cannot..."

I didn't argue with him. I understood what that map meant to him, for it had been created by his father for the eyes of Dwarves only. It's secrets belonged to the House of Durin, and Thorin seemed very loyal to this truth; it was his duty to protect the knowings of his kin. Thorin then looked outside as the dark blue sky was rolling towards us "We leave before dawn, do not let the Elves see you...for they will surely try to stop us."

I nodded, "Of course."

The Dwarf King looked at me for more than a moment, and I did the same with him. He smiled and glanced down, shyness was plain on his face as he finally said goodnight, before leaving the room. My eyes were devastated to see his figure leave, my heart pounded when I saw him, but it slowed when he left. What was wrong with me? He was a Dwarf King! A Dwarf King must have a Dwarf Queen, and that's how it's supposed to be! I should've been ashamed for having feelings for him, and staring at him like I had discovered fire! But what of his actions towards me? What of his concerns for me? What of his gazes at me? I sighed, and tried not to think about it, as I tucked myself in for sleep.

But I couldn't sleep, no matter how I tried. My thoughts were swirling on everything imaginable, and it prevented me from falling asleep. I left my room as quietly as I could. I remembered a lone garden that was far from the building, so I headed there. The sky was a pitch black, but fireflies guided my way. I had never seen fireflies in my entire life, and it was enchanting to watch them dance, and illuminate patches of darkness. Luckily, no Elves were around to watch, or make fun of me. When I approached the garden, I was surprised to see a familiar figure sitting on a stone bench, "Thorin?"

The Dwarf turned to me slightly, but glanced down, "I could not sleep."

"Me neither."

There was a long silence between us. Thorin looked rather lonely on that bench, and I certainly did not forget those times when he sat next to me during the night, so I walked up and sat next to him, without asking. Thorin looked up at the sky, which was decorated with stars, and more fireflies.

"When I was born, in the darkness of a cave, fireflies hovered above me...and I saw them...I remember them..."

I followed his gaze, now having a new sense for the fireflies. I looked back down, ashamed of my own past, "All I remember, is being alone...and cold."

"Alone?"

I nodded slightly, "My eyes opened, and I saw nothing. They say I was born in a forest near Bree in the transition of fall to winter...that is all I know."

"You grew up alone?"

I nodded again.

"...frightening."

I stared at my boots. Neither of us slept.


	5. Chapter 5

As we left Rivendell the next day, Thorin stopped,

"Be on your guard, we’re about to step over the Edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on," he ordered, as Balin took the lead, "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." I looked over my shoulder briefly, to see Bilbo looking back at Rivendell before catching up with us. We all walked day without a single break. It was torture to everyone's feet, as we no longer had any ponies to travel with. It was torture to my muscles, because I hadn't slept the night before...but I didn't let it stop me.

Torrential winds and rain attacked us as we crawled along the edge of the Misty Mountains, far past anywhere I had ever traveled. "We must find shelter!" Thorin roared.

Dwalin cried, pointing up "Look out!" 

I looked up at horror as the stone came alive from what I thought was part of the mountain. 

Balin shouted, "This is no thunderstorm! It’s a thunder-battle! Look!" The stone giant we saw, soon attacked another one that had just appeared behind us.

"Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur cried. People used to warn me about stone giants, but I laughed in their faces and told them that stones couldn't move. Was I ever wrong. Balin was right! We were right in the middle of a thunder-battle! The stone giant in front of us hurled a giant boulder at the second one just behind us. I could hear Thorin shout, "Take cover, you fools!" The rock near our feet crumbled as we pressed ourselves against the walls of the cliff...or was it a cliff? The ground split between Fili and Kili, I was on Kili's side. The ground below our feet started to move away from Fili, and I watched as the brothers tried desperately to bring one over onto their side...only to fail. Not only that, but Bilbo was on Fili's side as well! And we nearly lost him as we were climbing this cliff (unlike myself, who had climbed up the side of these mountains more than ten times). All of us looked up as it was revealed to us that we were standing on the knees of a stone giant, awakening from it's slumber. This had to be the scariest moment of the quest, for me. Our giant butted heads with the other one that had made it's way over to us, making our leg swing to the side violently and collide with a non-living cliff. Thorin ordered us to get to the other side, which we all did without hesitation. Once we had jumped, ran, or flopped to the ledge. I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the company still in danger, they were still on the giant as it continued to brawl with the other one. What kind of magic or spell compelled these non-breathing beings to fight? The arm of the opposing giant ran it's hand just above us just before the third giant came and threw a boulder at the giant our friends were standing on. They passed by us, at least we could see that they were all still there and holding on, and it was a brief moment of relief, until the stone giant fell back and smashed his knee against the cliff wall. Our friends were on that knee! We were all shocked, had we just lost half our company?! The knee broke itself away from the wall, and we saw no sign of anyone on the cliff or going down with the giant to the rocky abyss. I held my breath in fear, as Thorin led us towards the spot where the giant collided, I could see familiar figures moving. Everyone was okay! I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Where's Bilbo?"

I drew my breath in again. The hobbit was no where to be seen. Suddenly, the Dwarves gathered at the edge of the cliff.

"Bilbo! Grab my hand!" Bofur cried, reaching out over the edge.

I managed to look over them and see Bilbo dangling over the edge. Fear struck me, but I was ready to help if I could. Then, Thorin jumped down and helped the hobbit up. I smiled briefly, until Thorin's grip slipped abruptly. A greater fear struck me, now he was in danger! Luckily, Dwalin was able to help him up. Thorin was obviously annoyed by having to save Bilbo, I could see it on his face as Dwalin said, "I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Thorin spat a nasty comment "He's been lost ever since he left home! He should never have come! He has no place amongst us!" I had to feel sympathy for Bilbo. It wasn't his fault he wasn't used to the dangers of traveling, and had been put up to a very grave danger. If it had been me, it would be the company grumbling and Thorin would be the only one concerned about me. I gave Bilbo a comforting pat on the shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay," I told him. Bilbo gave me a small smile, and a nod, though he clearly looked hurt by the comment. Thorin soon found, and entered a cave, I followed him, with Dwalin behind us. Dwalin started to inspect the cave,

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back, caves in the mountains are somewhat unoccupied," Thorin ordered.

I took the initiative, and checked the back myself, scanning around.

"There's nothing here," I told Thorin.

"Right then, let’s get a fire started," Gloin said.

"No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin argued.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin reminded him.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

I laid down in the dark, against a wall of the cave, and fell asleep.

"Wake up...WAKE UP!"

I flared my eyes open to look at Thorin. The ground suddenly opened from underneath, and I felt myself plummet down. After the Dwarves landed on top of me, I looked around in horror. The interior of the mountain was lit up by lights, and it reeked a fowl smell of death, sweat, and other disgusting horrors I couldn't imagine at the time. We were soon grabbed by hissing creatures, I stared at the faces of goblins. All of us tried to fight back these goblins, but it wasn't enough, because the swarm of goblins was forcing us deeper into their dwelling. I struck a goblin with my sword, who grinned at my face, and sniffed me. As a result, the goblin behind me took my sword, and slashed my thigh very deeply with his cleaver. I screamed in pain, my leg was now searing, and I could feel hot blood run down my leg. I winced hard, and shoved the goblin away from me against a stone. I heard Thorin's voice,

"Morgan?!"

I quickly turned to see Thorin being pushed over to me by goblins. He noticed I was in pain, and grabbed my hand, whispering into my ear "Did they hurt you?" I nodded quickly, but I didn't want him to be concerned. "They took my sword," I quickly told him, but it seemed to make him only more concerned on my wound. Thorin glared at the goblins, and added a cringe in disgust, probably at the stench of the place.

"Do not let them see your blood, they will think you are vulnerable," he said. "Stay close," he added, grabbing my arm, as I limped next to him.

I nearly threw up as I looked up at the giant Goblin King singing his ugly song. Forget the stone giants, this was the scariest experience of the quest. I couldn't have imagined anything more disgusting than him, even a diseased pig looked more appealing than this monster! The Goblin King hissed, "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," a goblin replied. "And a lady," another added, "We found them on the front porch." The Goblin King growled, "Well don’t just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" Thorin pulled me closer, as the goblins started to search everyone, taking our weapons.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

Nobody spoke.

"...Very well, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest," the Goblin King snarled, pointing to Ori. Thorin released me, and snapped, "Wait!" He made his way through the goblins, to face the Goblin King.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," the giant goblin then performed a mock-bow, "Oh! But I’m forgetting you don’t have mountain, and you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody really!" Rage built up inside me. That goblin knew nothing about him! How could he have any right to spit insults at him? To my surprise, Thorin was handling it well...until the goblin continued, "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." Thorin slowly looked up at him, "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," his voice rang with a mix of anger, and fear. The goblin quickly told him otherwise, in a sinister laugh, as he ordered his scribe to notify the Pale Orc that he had found "his prize". 

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town," the Goblin King sang in his revolting voice. Suddenly, one of the goblin's threw Thorin's sword on the ground, and it glowed a blue light, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks," the Goblin King roared in fear. He then ordered his minions to disarm us, whip us, slash us. Goblins kicked me to the ground, making my leg ache more as it still drained blood. One goblin attacked Thorin, and pinned him on the ground with a dagger pointed at his neck. Fury brewed inside me, I grabbed the nearest weapon, and stabbed the goblin through the neck. Thorin looked up at me in shock, about to get up, when a blistering light engulfed the place. Blinding the goblins, sending some flying backwards, and throwing all of us to the ground. I looked over to see Gandalf. I sighed, I was glad to see him save our arses again. The others rose to their feet, Thorin helped me up quickly. We grabbed our weapons before Gandalf led the way out, just as a sea of goblins started to pursue us until we plummeted down the cavern on one of the poorly constructed goblin bridges.

I groaned in pain and glared up at the dead body of the ugly Goblin King when it fell on top of us. My leg felt even worse, stiffening between wood and dead weight. Thorin snapped at the others who had just finished freeing themselves "Quickly! Help her! She's injured!" Gloin and Bofur pulled me out of the rubble just as Kili alerted that a wave of goblins was approaching. We charged for the exit. I bit my pain, and did not limp, I didn't want to slow the others down, and potentially get them killed.

As we charged out of the darkness, and into the light of the setting sun, Gandalf counted us, before exclaiming, "Where’s Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" I looked all around me, Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. Nor did I recall seeing him with us when we met the Goblin King. I looked back the way we came, if Bilbo was in danger, I would gladly go in and save him!

Gloin grumbled, "Curse that Halfling! Now he’s lost! I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don’t blame me!"

Gandalf asked, "And where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Suddenly, Thorin snapped, "I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone!" I had the urge to argue, but I just couldn't argue against Thorin. Thorin's comment made no real sense; Bilbo wouldn't just leave! He wasn't like that!

"No, he isn’t," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Bilbo, and smiled at him. Gandalf looked more glad than anyone to see Bilbo, "Bilbo Baggins. I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Kili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin added, with interest in his tone. I noticed Bilbo fumbling his vest pocket, as Gandalf said, "Oh, what does it matter? He’s back."

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin argued.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know…I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause…you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo replied. My smile grew bigger. It seemed that the more Bilbo spoke, the more of a liking I grew for him. And I think Thorin was the same way.

We then heard howls in the distance, we had to run again.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

"...And into the fire, run," Gandalf said.

As sunset turned into night, we all started running again, but I didn't know how much longer my leg could take. It felt weaker with each step. It was a good thing I was armed with a weapon, the weapon I picked up earlier to save Thorin. The wargs soon caught up to us when we were blocked by the trees. Everyone fought to fend them off. I slewed a couple wargs myself, until my leg suddenly seared with a deep pain. I found myself on the ground, when a warg narrowed its eyes at me. Just as it pounced, Thorin's recognizable sword ran through it's body.

"Get up, Morgan! We must climb the trees!"

I grunted, and let out a whimper as I tried to stand, "I can't!"

Thorin quickly lifted me up into his arms, and whispered, "Hold onto me." I nodded, and clung onto him, as he climbed the closest tree with the others. Wargs sprang up, trying to drag any one of us down from the trees. "Grab on," Thorin commanded me. I did so without hesitation. A large white orc suddenly appeared amongst the wargs and orcs. Thorin quickly noticed him, with shock, "Azog...it cannot be..." I heard him whisper. He blocked me completely with his body, perhaps trying to hide me from Azog. There was still one view I had left: below. The wargs started to attack the trees viciously, making them sway violently. I stood myself up, ready to jump, despite my injured leg. Finally, our tree fell over, and we all had to jump onto branches on the other tree. This separated me from Thorin, but not very far. I found myself clinging next to Bilbo. There was no ground or tree for my feet to land on, which meant my injured leg was no longer an issue. Fiery pine cones were tossed from our end, and I looked up to see that Gandalf was the one manufacturing them with his staff. Fire flooded the ground, scaring and burning the wargs away, as they yelped in fear. I suddenly heard a branch snap, and looked back over to see Gandalf's staff now being used to prevent Dori, and a few others, from falling to their doom. I then saw Thorin get up. I hoisted myself up as best I could, I wanted to see what Thorin was going to do. As I glanced at the others, I realized, this wasn't going to be good. I swallowed, and whimpered again,

"Thorin..."

He turned to me, giving me eyes that told me he had no choice, before charging in a furious roar up to Azog, who was mounted on his white warg. A very unfair advantage. Yet I believed Thorin was doing it for us, to save us. My heart sank, the Pale Orc struck him first, then again and again. I bit my tongue hard, my only friend was going to get himself killed, and I couldn't do anything about it. Tears burned my eyes, not the smoke, nor the fire that filled the night sky. I couldn't take it anymore, and I screamed his name, tears running down my cheeks, "Thorin!" Suddenly, Bilbo got up. I watched in shock as Bilbo ran over, and defended Thorin, who was now unconscious on the ground. I used all my strength to get myself up, ignoring my leg. Fili helped me just as the others got themselves up, and we all attacked the orcs. My sword slashed and stabbed every orc and warg I saw, I tried to go for Azog, but he laughed at me and fled. Then, giant eagles came down from the night sky, and attacked the orcs with their massive talons. And one by one, each bird took one of us in it's talons, and onto it's back. I looked back, and watched one of them take Thorin in its grasp. Before I knew it, I was grabbed, and tossed onto the back of one of the ginormous birds; I will never forget when the eagles saved us from the fiery scene at the cliff. Not to mention, it was an amazing experience to be on the back of an eagle, soaring through the dawn sky. I was with Bilbo, and we both looked over at Thorin, who was being carried in the talons of one of the eagles. Fili called his name, but there was no response. I was deeply worried about Thorin, and something in me ached...and it wasn't just my leg. I buried my face in the plush feathers of the eagle, and sobbed. I felt Bilbo's hand touch my shoulder, as he tried to comfort me, "He'll be alright..." he said, in a tone that made it sound like he didn't even believe himself. The eagles finally dropped us down on an exposed cliff, I heard one of the Dwarves call it the Carrock. My tears had stopped, but not the ache. Gandalf then attended to Thorin, and managed to wake him up. That ache was no longer gone...just my leg now. But I ignored that pain, Thorin was okay, everyone was okay, and I was happy. Especially when Thorin apologized to Bilbo, and hugged him. If Bilbo had saved my life, I would've hugged him too! Maybe even kissed him! This was the start of a blossoming friendship, I could see it. This was not the only thing that lifted my spirits, but now I could clearly see the Lonely Mountain for the first time. A glimpse of beauty, even though it was so far away. It was the closest I had even been to the Lonely Mountain; after all my years of venturing, I finally crossed over the Edge of the Wild! The East now laid before me, and wondered about what stood in my way. I was more excited than ever to get even closer! A couple minutes later, a thrush flew past us, and Thorin told us that it would be a sign of "good omen."


	6. Chapter 6

Gandalf told us that we should stay here at the Carrock for a day and recuperate. Nobody argued with that. Two by two, the Dwarves, the Wizard, and the Hobbit headed down from the Carrock to start the day of recovering. But I stayed, gazing at the mountain for a while longer. I couldn't wait to see its beauty and might on the outside, and the inside at it's full capacity! I let out a long relaxing sigh, and finally chose to head down myself. I decided that it was time I saw what was going on with my leg. I limped, wandering far from the others, who were bathing in the river. Another joyous sight to see. If I was going to bathe, I would rather do it in private solitary. I sat down on the bank and lifted my dress briefly, so that I could examine my wound. It was already infected, and I had nothing on me to help myself. I took my boots off; I had to clean this wound, I might as well bathe myself. 

Just then, Thorin walked over. His face still harboured cuts from his battle. He must've had some pretty bad wounds himself, probably much worse than mine. He looked down at me, and my leg, which I quickly hid from him,

"How are you feeling?...I saw you had been crying," he said.

I looked up at him, "I should be asking you the same thing," I told him. I looked down, and watched the river's waves roll past us gracefully "I was worried," I admitted quietly.

Thorin let out a short laugh "Worried for me? Do not waste your fear," he replied "But, I appreciate that you care."

I smiled shyly.

Thorin crossed his arms "You still did not answer my question, Morgan," he commented. I looked back up at him, my eyes briefly studied his wounds as I lied to him "I'm fine." He could somehow see past my lie, and frowned before asking me suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

I looked down, I had to give up.

"Let me see your leg, perhaps I can help."

I looked back up at him sharply "That's not necessary," I argued.

"Let me see," Thorin snapped, getting increasingly angry.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about yourself?"

"My concern is on you, now show me your wound!"

His voice became more demanding, and he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I lifted my dress, revealing my leg wound, hidden under dry blood and a green tinge. Thorin got down on his knees and looked at my leg closely "It's infected, you must clean it," he said. I nodded in agreement, "I was just about to take a bath," I told him. It was more of a warning that I was about to be naked, and that he probably didn't want to see that. Instead, he stayed where he was, and had no reaction to my statement

"Go ahead then," he insisted, after a moment of pure silence.

My eyes widened, the heat of embarrassment hit me, "But you are here."

"What of it?"

"I-It's just that..."

Thorin rolled his eyes and turned around "I will not look," he assured me. I stared at his back, blinking. I swallowed, and quickly took off my dress before stepping into the river until the freezing cold water was well above my breasts. Next thing I knew, Thorin was turned around. He watched me with an intense stare. I tried not to look at him as I bathed. I washed the blood and infection out of my leg before meeting Thorin's hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Now turn around again," I said. 

He shed a juvenile smirk, before turning around. This must've seemed like a game to him, a game I didn't quite understand. I got out of the river, and quickly put my dress back on, before Thorin turned back around. I crossed my arms, 

"Your turn."

"Not now...later"

And I later found out when that later was.

It was nighttime, and Bombur had prepared dinner for us. But Thorin didn't show up, and it was incumbent of us to wait for him. Gandalf turned to me and demanded,

"Morgan, go and find Thorin. We cannot wait for him any longer!"

I nodded and set out to go find him. The daylight was gone, but I could still find my way around. I checked almost everywhere for Thorin, yet there was no trace of him. I finally went to the river where I met him earlier, and I froze at what I saw.

He was bathing. I drew my breath in as he turned and looked at me. He was shoulder deep, but he soon got up to waist deep. No doubt, he was naked. I stared. His soaking body glowed in the night. I followed the water that trailed down the surface of his face and body. My throat was more dry than ever, I felt like I was on fire, and I felt like I was going to fall down. Everything about this dwarf was perfect, in my eyes. I only wished that he knew that. My trance was finally broken when he spoke first, "Morgan?" He said my name, and I forgot why I was here. Then my stomach growled, and I quickly remembered, but replying to him would still be the challenge.

"G-Gandalf sent me t-to go get you for d-dinner," I said, in almost a nervous mutter.

"I will meet with them shortly. Are you alright?" I nodded, lying. "You seem uneasy," he said, as he sat down in the river. I cleared my throat, curing my stutter, "I'm fine," I assured him, still lying. "You look feverish," he commented, studying me from his distance.

I cracked, "It's because...of...y-you," I muttered.

"Me? All I am doing is bathing! I watched you bathe and you had no issue with that!"

"Did I?"

Thorin paused, staring up at me. He glanced down before looking back up at me, "You've seen the other dwarves bathe, what is different about me?"

"Those two times were both complete accidents! Besides, none of them are you!" I shut myself up quickly, I had said that out loud. Here came the questions.

"What do you mean? What sets me apart from them?"

I blinked. My eyes narrowed as I studied Thorin's strongly-built figure. Despite his stone-hard attitude, he looked soft to the touch. The water just concealed up to his lower hips, and I had a juvenile daydream of what might be beneath that water besides bare legs. There was so much I could tell him, about how much I admired him, and what I admired about him, but it would surely make the King uncomfortable. He broke my trance once again, "I see." I then noticed he looked a bit red in the face, it was cute, and it made me feel better. He continued, "Would you mind bringing me my clothes?"

"And turning around? Not at all," I replied.

Thorin gave me a short, quiet laugh, as I picked up his clothes that were nearby, and set them closer to the river before crossing my arms, and turning around, so I would dare not see anything more than what I had already saw. Thorin then turned me around, now fully clothed. That was fast. He was close to my face, and I was close to his. I studied his face for the first time, despite his scratches, but his hard eyes kept distracting me. I think he felt the same way about me. In his eyes, I saw a person tormented by loss and grief, a person overburdened with sorrows, a person permanently damaged from the wrath of the dragon and those who did not come to his people's aid. This all became his personality whenever he strayed from the group to contemplate...but he always hid this from me. He was intriguing, much more than he was attractive. His sorrows drew me to him.

"You have been a great help in this quest," he complimented. "Trolls, stone giants, goblins, and orcs. Nothing seems to daunt you...except me, and I do not wish to do that. Therefore, I ask of you, why? Why do I make you stare? Why do I make you fluster? Why do I make you stutter?"

I looked down, refusing to answer.

"I beg of you, tell me!"

My heart broke, this King was begging of me. Of me, of all things! He sounded desperate, and I didn't want him to suffer the need for closure any longer. I looked into his eyes and told him the truth, "You are perfect, all of you. Everything about you makes me stare, everything about you makes me fluster, everything about you makes me stutter! When I see you, my heart races! When I do not see you, there is the pain in my heart which I cannot describe! Your courage is contagious, and so I look up to you! You are the symbol of leadership and perfection...and you make my heart dance. I can sense your burdens, I can see your hurt, and for some reason...I make it all go away." I could clearly see the shock in his eyes. I could feel his flustering radiating from him. I glanced down, I had made him uncomfortable...just as I feared. I stepped back and turned away "I will go join the others and-"

Thorin grabbed my arm and brought me back to how I was. He then gave me a hard kiss against my lips. His beard pressed up against me, it was rough, but soft on my skin at the same time. I felt his breath against mine, and it made me close my eyes. Pulling back, our lips smacked. He smiled shyly, and it looked like he was about to say something, but held back. I was still in shock by the kiss, but I smiled back. He finally broke the silence, and asked,

"How is your leg?"

"Oin wrapped it up for me," I told him.

"May I see?"

This time, I had no hesitation, I lifted up my dress for him once again, revealing my leg which was now wrapped in cloth.

"Good."

"What about you?"

"I have a few scratches and bruises...nothing severe," he told me, in the most confidence. Suddenly, we were disrupted by Gandalf, who approached us.

"For heaven's sake, Morgan! I told you to find Thorin, not have a year-long conversation with him!"

I blushed.

Thorin crossed his arms, and looked up at the wizard, "Do not scold her! I am stalling her! If you have an issue with that, then say it to your elf friends, at least they will have the audacity to care!"

Gandalf looked down at the both of us, and smiled, "...My apologies."

Thorin jerked his head, motioning me, "Come, we shall eat."

 

At dawn, Bilbo was sent out to scout out for orcs, specifically the ones led by Azog. After a few minutes, Bilbo returned to us. Thorin asked, "How close is the pack?"

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that’s not the worst of it."

Dwalin asked, "Have the Orcs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf assumed.

"No, that’s not it."

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material!"

Everyone muttered, the Dwarves started to agree with Gandalf on that matter.

"Will you listen! I’m trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. 

I looked up at him suspiciously.

"Ye-Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

Bofur asked the Wizard, "You knew about this beast?"Gandalf said nothing. I rolled my eyes, of course he knew, but as the shady one of the company, he chose not to tell us, and thus putting us at risk! "I say we double back," Bofur finally concluded. "We’ll be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin argued.

"There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf said. Thorin looked over at him, once again questioning the Wizard's suggestion, "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" I just hoped we didn't have to stay with elves again.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

I gulped, I think I would have rather taken my chances with the orcs, or even the Elves! But, it was not my place to argue.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin finally asked.

"None."

After we were somewhat assured by Gandalf that we were safe in Beorn's house. I plopped myself on a bed of straw, so that I could recover from my violent running. The bear didn't scare me, surprisingly, I just didn't want to be eaten. The others mimicked my actions. Both nephews sat at each side of me.

"So, are you and Thorin...you know?" Fili asked.

"Not that I know of," I said.

Kili then asked, "Are you going to be?"

I didn't respond, I didn't know what to tell them, I was still panting from running, and I was in no mood to talk. Luckily, Thorin came over, and forced his nephews to leave me be, which they did without hesitation. He took Fili's spot and sat down next to me.

"Do not mind them, they are still young."

I giggled, "I see."

 

Night fell, and everyone was either sleeping, or awake because of their snarling bellies. There was no meat here, just cream and honey, and Gandalf told us not to touch anything...even though I was positive I saw Bilbo steal a chess piece from the giant, wooden chess set on one of the enormous desks. Thorin was sleeping beside me, along with a few others. I looked over at Fili, Kili, Bombur, and Ori. They all looked starving, and no doubt the other Dwarves fell asleep hungry as well. I picked up the bow that Kili gave me, and stood up. If we were to head into the Greenwood, or now known as Mirkwood, we had to be energized. I opened the barricade door and walked out, before shutting it behind me. I had to remember that Beorn could be out there...in his bear form. I wandered back the way we came earlier, so all I had to do was turn around, and head straight back without getting lost. 

A lone fawn emerged from the brush ahead of me, I crouched down and aimed my bow at it, before quickly firing, and making the kill. I ran up to the dead fawn as fast as I could, just as it collapsed on the ground, I couldn't have it leaving a trail of blood. Then, I realized, I didn't have anything on me to stop the blood from dripping, so I pulled the arrow out of the fawn and wiped the blood on some foliage. I soon came up with a wonderful idea, I took off the cloth around my wounded leg and pressed it into the fawn's fatal wound.

Genius.

I picked up the fawn by the neck and carried it over my shoulder. That was one dilemma dealt, then there was the matter of scent. I remembered seeing a tiny pond on the way, I could hide the fawn's scent with the water. I hurried back towards the house, and stopped by the pond to deal with the fawn, before continuing my way. Strange enough, I didn't hear or see any sign of Beorn.

I was returning with my kill when I heard Thorin's voice from inside the house. I stood against the door and listened through the wood.

"Where is she?"

"She probably left," I heard Dwalin grumble.

"She would not leave!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"He's right, Dwalin," Bilbo said. "She wouldn't leave us, she's not that kind of person."

"This quest is not fit for ladies," Dwalin argued.

Thorin snapped "She is not an ordinary woman! Why do you doubt her?"

"Why did you doubt Bilbo?"

"He has nothing to do with this!"

"And I'd rather not be apart of-"

Dwalin interrupted Bilbo, "Why was it okay for you to doubt Bilbo but it is not okay for us to doubt Morgan?" I chose that point to enter the house. I carried my fawn inside, Dwalin immediately growled at me, "You fool! You will attract the bear!"

"No, I didn't leave a blood trail, and I soaked it in water to hide the scent."

Thorin looked at me with a mix of relief and fury. He took the fawn from me, and handed it to Bombur, "Eat, all of you," he said, before glaring at Dwalin, and growling "Be grateful that someone went out, and risked themselves, so that we could eat tonight." Gandalf drew his pipe from his mouth "Thorin is right, would any of you have wanted to go out and hunt tonight, knowing that Beorn was around?"

Dwalin looked down. 

Bilbo smiled at me "Thank you, Morgan." I smiled at him, and gave him a nod. 

Thorin grabbed my arm firmly and dragged me into the other room, before scolding me, "Never do that again!" I swallowed, I could feel his overbearing rage through his bared teeth, and the sharpness in his snap. He then growled at me, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry," I whispered submissively.

Thorin hugged me, holding me close against him. His warmth engulfed me in a comforting way, as he muttered, "Do not leave my side again, is that understood?"

I nodded, "Yes, Thorin."

He released me from the hug and whispered, "I hope what I did yesterday night did not make you feel uncomfortable."

"No...of course not," I said, glancing down.

"Then you will not mind if I do it again?"

I looked up at him, his eyes met mine as they now frequently did. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me exactly the same way he did the night before. He pulled back, and smiled at me, I did the same. I overheard Gandalf say that we could quickly prepare a fire in Beorn's fireplace to cook the meat and eat before Beorn returned home.

 

"Only come out when I give the signal," Gandalf instructed, before leaving the house with Bilbo to talk to Beorn. The rest of us muttered to one another, repeating the concern that Beorn was said to have torn someone to shreds when they startled him. The plan was to come out in twos, which was plausible because there were sixteen of us in total...but Gandalf had made an except for Bombur because he counted as two. I had never met or seen a skin-changer, nor did I want to see Beorn's alter ego again. 

"...what signal would that be?" Bofur suddenly asked, brewing more concern and confusion.

I stood by Thorin, who was near his nephews. As I observed the company, I noticed that everyone had a sibling with them. It never occurred to me that Thorin did not have a sibling with him, that's how close he was to his nephews. I turned to him, curiously, and asked, "Do you have a brother?" Thorin frowned to this question, it seemed to have hit him personally. I shrank back a bit, and dismissed my curiosity. I briefly watched Bofur motioning the others out, before Thorin finally answered.

"Had," he simply muttered. I decided not to ask more, I knew well enough what that meant. When there were only a couple Dwarves left, Thorin muttered again, "He died, at my fault, long ago."

 

It was relief that Beorn did not kill us, or tear us to shreds. Everyone gathered at his giant table, yet I could not see any face because the skin-changer had placed a mug the size of my body right in front of me. The room was silent, until Beorn began to speak in a deep and rugged tone.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield? Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin didn't sit at the table, he stood off to the side next to a wooden beam. He was the only one I could see, and he exchanged a glance at me and his nephews who were near him at the table. He replied to Beorn, "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains...until the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you see, but for sport. Caging skin-changers, torturing them...seemed to amuse him."

After an inquiry from Bilbo, Beorn had said that he was the last of his kind. Suddenly, a large hand moved my mug away from me, and Beorn loomed over me like a mountain. I shrank back in fear, afraid he would turn into his alter ego, "What are you?" He asked. I blinked, "I-I am a human...I am from Bree." I could hear the skin-changer sniff, as if he had changed without my knowledge, "You smell like a Dwarf," he muttered. I told him that I had been following the Dwarves for quite some time, but he shook his head. I looked at Thorin for support, but he seemed very interested in what was transpiring.

"Your blood, it smells like a Dwarf."

Gandalf appeared intrigued, "Yes, there is something odd about you, Miss Morgan."

I glanced away from everyone, "Should we really be talking about me? We are only distracting ourselves."

"She is right," Beorn agreed, "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

Gandalf nodded, "Before Durin's day falls, yes."

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn explained that a darkness was that forest, that things crept beneath the trees, and that there was an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur...whom I had just heard about for the first time. Gandalf said that we would be taking the Elven Road, as it would be safer. I caught Thorin turning away completely, and I sighed at the fact that we may run into Elves again. Beorn added that the Elves of Mirkwood were not as wise as their kin in Rivendell...which irritated me more.

"But it matters not..."

Thorin turned back to our host, "What do you mean?"

We were then warned that the lands were crawling with orcs, and that we'd never reach the forest on foot. And also he despised Dwarves, he hated orcs much more. Then, he offered to give us whatever we needed; he gave us food and ponies that we could use until we reached the edge of Mirkwood.

I waited impatiently with the others as it appeared that Gandalf and Beorn were having an intimate conversation. About what? I didn't know, but Gandalf seemed to know. I was glad to be finally on a pony again after walking on foot for so long, however it was a shame that we had to leave the ponies behind once we reached Mirkwood, yet we had to hurry. Durin's Day was approaching, Thorin told me that Elrond had revealed a secret message in the map that said that the secret door could only be found in the "last light of Durin's Day." We couldn't afford delays now. Gandalf finally returned after a couple urges from Thorin, and mounted his horse, before leading the us away towards the Mirkwood forest.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt a shiver of fear as we approached Mirkwood. It was as black as the midnight sky, and it's dark, thin branches reached out as if it was going to grab us and pull us in. Gandalf halted, making the rest of us stop. He ordered us to set the ponies free to their Master as he dismounted and walked into the entrance of the forest. I dismounted from my pony just when Bilbo commented on how ill the forest looked, he certainly wasn't wrong. I set my pony free and turned around to look up at the sick forest, "I don't like this," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, Gandalf stormed out of the forest and stopped Nori from freeing his horse because he "needed" it; He was leaving us, again. And after a conversation with Bilbo, he mounted his horse and told us to stay on the Elven Road and not to leave it, or we would "never find it again". He also told us not to enter the mountain without him, which Thorin impatiently, and quickly nodded to. It was his turn to lead, and to take us through this mess.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day!"

All of us followed his lead, following the path we were told to stay on.

 

"We've lost the path!" Dwalin exclaimed, after an hour or so of walking through the forest and trying to follow the path.

"Find it!" Thorin ordered.

The company split up to try and find the path that we mysteriously came off of. But as I agreed to earlier, I did not leave Thorin's side. Later we regrouped, no sign of the path. We continued as a group through the darkness. Someone mentioned they couldn't breathe, I was having a painful headache myself. We soon came upon a bridge...or the remains of one. We had to get across, but how? Someone mentioned swimming, but Thorin bluntly reminded everyone that Gandalf had said that the river was enchanted, so that idea was dismissed. Kili tugged on some hanging branches, "This looks sturdy," he said, lifting his foot up.

"Kili!" Thorin snapped, "We send the lightest first."

And that meant Bilbo.

I watched as the Hobbit struggled, climbing and switching from branch to branch. I drew my breath when I saw him nearly fall into the river, but sighed when I saw him leap to the other side. Thorin gave us the all-clear to get across, even though I heard Bilbo exclaim that something wasn't right to him. I looked down at Bombur, who had fallen into the river not long after he made his attempt. Bofur said we would have to carry him, because he had fallen asleep. I looked ahead, Thorin had made across the river first. He and Bilbo stared at something, Thorin aimed his bow and fired (I wondered what they saw, but I never asked). I was last to reach the other side. Unlike the other Dwarves, I didn't struggle, they just weren't quick enough. I then heard Thorin grumble,

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck."

We were on the move again, my headache had worsened. Some of us started to go mad. I started to hear things, abnormal things that I couldn't possibly describe or explain. My headache then partnered with dizziness. Thorin asked what hour it was, Dwalin didn't even know the date. Thorin groaned and shouted, "Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Dori picked up a pouch, "Look, a tobacco pouch. There’s Dwarves in these woods," he said, in a tone that did not sound like his...unless that was my hearing. Bofur took the pouch from him, "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bilbo then bluntly told him that it was indeed his, and that we were lost, going around in circles.

"We are not lost," Thorin argued, "We keep heading East."

Nobody knew what that was. Bilbo looked up and mumbled something. He started to climb the nearest tree. Meanwhile, the Dwarves started to bicker and tug at each other's collars, making my headache even worse, and irritating Thorin. He roared at them,

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We are being watched!"

I sat down, I couldn't take it anymore. Thorin was far to my left, reflecting my pain. He looked around for our nearby creatures. Suddenly, I saw a dark figure creep up behind him, while he took no notice. I gasped and drew my arrow, pointing it at the figure, soon revealed to be a giant spider. I fired my arrow at it, killing it. Thorin was startled by the event, an arrow did just fly above his head. He turned around and saw the dead spider before looking at me in shock. I ran over to him,

"Are you okay?"

Thorin stared at me, he himself had fallen into a shallow madness, "Yes...thank you."

I suddenly felt something grab me tightly, I looked down and saw a giant spider legs wrapped around me. I quickly drew my sword, but the spider wrapped it's leg around my arm, so I couldn't lift my sword. Thorin blinked, snapping out of his madness, and grabbed onto me with one hand, pulling at the spider legs with the other. The spider started to drag me away, and I struggled. I was defenseless. Thorin dug his feet into the ground and pulled me harder, growling at the spider. Soon, another spider came, and helped yank me away from Thorin. I kicked, struggling as hard as I could. I could hear Thorin shout,

"NO! MORGAN!!"

Then I heard the other Dwarves yell in panic in the growing distance, they were caught too. The two spiders worked together to wrap me up in a cloth-like web. I finally blacked out.

 

I woke up when I hit the ground, I heard someone exclaim that it was Bilbo who saved us. All I could see was web, I frantically broke out of my web-cocoon and gasped for air. The others did the same. Thorin got up, and rushed to my side, "Morgan! Are you alright?" His voice was full of panic and concern. I sat up and tried to get the web out of my hair. I quickly quit trying, and look up at him "Yes." Thorin helped me up, "Good, because we need to run."

We all ran from the spiders, none of us were about to get caught again. We were no longer looking for a path, we just blindly ran through the black forest. Thorin once again took the lead, until he was cut off by a spider. We were forced to stop and draw our weapons. Then we heard something from above, more creatures approaching...not just creatures however. Elves. I glared up as a blonde-haired Elf approached. He slid under trees and next thing we knew, he had an arrow pointed at Thorin. We all held our weapons up, and the Elf spat at Thorin, "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

I then heard Fili shout Kili's name, Kili was being attacked by a spider! Until an Elf woman came, and saved him. The blonde-haired Elf then ordered his men to search us. I glanced at Thorin nervously, he looked at me, then glared up at the Elves that riffled through his coat and pants; he didn't like it either. The Elf who searched me ran his hands up and down my dress too many times, I finally snapped, "Hey! Watch it!" The Elf glared at me and stopped. Thorin looked over, and sent a nasty glare back to the Elf, it was all he could do. We were then escorted to Thranduil's palace in the Woodland Realm. Someone brought up Bilbo. I looked around with the others, he was no where to be seen. That was a good thing.

I was shoved into a cell, yet I couldn't wait to be away from those Elves. I remembered that we had been warned by Beorn that the Elves of the Woodland Realm were not like their kin in the West. East or West, I still despised Elves and being in their company. I sat down on the stone carven seat as I heard Thorin's voice echo. At least he was still alive, and also not putting up with all of this.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

I then heard him curse at Thranduil.

"Imrid amrad ursul!"

I asked Balin, who was in the cell next to mine, what that meant. He said that Thorin was telling Thranduil to "die a death of flames" I smirked to this. Next thing I knew, my cell door swung open, and Thorin was forced inside. Balin asked, "Did he over you a deal?"

"He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null! Him and all his kin!" Thorin's voice echoed again.

"Well, that’s that then. The deal was our only hope."

I smirked at Thorin, he smirked back at me before replying to Balin, "It's not our only hope." We still had Bilbo, who had to have found his way here by now. All we had to do was wait and hope he made it inside. Thorin sat next to me and casted off his coat and tunic, it was hot inside these cells. And it must've been hard work telling an Elven King how wrong and dishonourable he was. Thorin looked at me, taking my hands with one hand. His hand was much warmer than mine, but I didn't mind at all.

"Thank you," he said. I have him a puzzled look "For what?"

"Saving me from that spider."

"You still got caught afterwards, why does it matter?"

"I was not paying attention at that time, you were looking out for me. So, I thank you."

"Oh...you're welcome," I replied, smiling. He returned with another rare, genuine smile of his. We stared at each other, Thorin came closer for another kiss, but Ori broke both of our moods with a dreading remark.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?"

Just then, a familiar voice said, "Not in here you won't!" There was Bilbo, standing in front of our cell. I was relieved to see him dangling keys, but he stuffed something else in his pocket...I didn't see what. Thorin sprang from the seat and rushed over to the bars just as Bilbo was unlocking our cell. I stood up and followed Thorin out of the cell. Filled with joy, I bent down and kissed the hobbit on his cheek. He immediately blushed, and continued on with the rescue. Thorin might have sent a jealous glare to Bilbo. Once everyone was freed, Bilbo led us away. I had no idea where we were going, until I saw what looked to be a cellar. There was a pile of open, empty barrels. Fifteen, to be exact. Bilbo told us to get into them, which the Dwarves immediately started to question.

"Do as he says," Thorin snapped, in a sharp whisper. That signaled everyone to hurry up and get inside. I climbed into one of the top barrels. Thorin, who was in one of the bottom ones, had made sure that I had gotten in alright. Bilbo walked over to a lever, "Hold your breath," he warned.

"Hold me breath?" Bofur said in a worried squeak.

Bilbo pulled the lever and the floor dropped beneath us, one by one each barrel fell through and into the river below. I quickly held my breath, as Bilbo warned us to, and braced myself when my barrel landed in the water. I heaved my barrel upright and watched the last few barrels fall. One was empty. I cried, "Where's Bilbo?!" Everyone looked around for the hobbit, but there was no sign of him. Just then, I heard a splash behind me, "Bilbo!" Bilbo swam over to us just as Thorin said, "Well done, Master Baggins!" He turned around and motioned us forward, downstream. We then all poured out into the river. The water was freezing, but it was better than being stuck in a hot cell. One by one, each barrel tumbled down the waterfall and gathered with the rest. I quickly learned that I had to use my body to keep myself upright, and to keep myself from bobbing. I looked over my shoulder, poor Bilbo was clinging from someone else's barrel, so I did what no one dared to do. I jumped out of my barrel. I landed in the water, and swam up to breathe. I grabbed onto my barrel, and tried to fight the current so that I could bring Bilbo my barrel. All of this reminded me of when I saved the pony in the river near Weathertop, which was so long ago at this point in my journey. I heard Thorin then shout my name all the way from the front of the group, 

"MORGAN?!"

His voice was like a sword stabbed in my back, but I didn't react to my name as I continued to try and bring my barrel to Bilbo. I knew that I had gotten myself in trouble again, and I knew that Thorin would remind me to always follow his order, but I didn’t want to have Bilbo drown or struggle with keeping up. I could say that he was my friend, and I needed to look out for him. I successfully came close enough to the Hobbit, although the river tried it’s hardest to separate us.

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo bobbed up, gasping for air, and looking at me in sheer shock, "Morgan?!"

"Let me help you get inside!"

The Hobbit nodded, he grabbed onto my arm and hoisted himself up. He used my back to place his large feet so that he could climb. He quickly jumped into my barrel and looked down at me, "What about you?!" I told him I would be fine, which I wasn't really confident about myself. The violent water took me under a few times, but it didn't stop me from holding on. I was just glad that Bilbo didn't have to struggle anymore. I suddenly heard what sounded like a horn. The Elves. A horn sounded after each other. I looked ahead and saw that the gate ahead of us was closing. Not only that, but orcs were now after us. Thorin was the first to announce that the gate was shut, when I heard his frustrated cry. All the barrels soon then gathered together. The empty one was nowhere to be seen, so I had to stay in my position. Thorin looked over at me, and snapped at the others, 

"Quickly! Let her swim over here!"

The dwarves tilted their barrels to the side, forming a narrow path. I let go of the barrel, and made my way over to Thorin. I grabbed onto his barrel and looked up at him. He reached down and grabbed me with his strong arms, pulling me up, and into the barrel.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Bilbo was going to drown!"

Thorin's anger quickly softened slightly, he must've realized I was trying to help Bilbo, and not foolishly trying to endanger myself, "...are you alright?" I nodded. He pushed me down gently, "Sit, there is no room for both of us to stand," he said. I sat down, only to stand back up when I heard someone scream and grunt in pain. I heard Fili cry Kili's name. Thorin turned and drew a short gasp,

"Kili."

Apparently, Kili had gotten out of his barrel to try and pull a lever that would open the gate for us, but he got shot in the leg while doing so, by an arrow that came from an orc. I could hear him roaring in pain from here, and Thorin looked deeply concerned for his nephew. But we had no time to worry about Kili, because the current was carrying everyone away...violently. Thorin pushed me back down, and growled, "Stay down!" I crouched and curled up inside the barrel, staring at Thorin's soaked boots. I could feel the barrel sway back and forth vigorously, bob up and down so fast that it made me feel sick, and spin around and around. From what I could see above me, Thorin was dodging flying weapons, and taking abandoned ones to use to his own advantage. At one point, I felt his hand rest on my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the barrel finally slow down, and in my dizziness I heard Thorin shout, "Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" He finally let me stand. I nearly fell over, but he was there to catch me. I looked back at Kili, he looked like he was in pain, but like I did a few days past...he was keeping it in. I continued to watch him as everyone crawled out of their barrels. He dropped to his knees, still denying his pain. Thorin commanded him to get on his feet, Fili told him otherwise.

"There’s an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving," Thorin argued.

Bilbo mentioned how close we were to the mountain, he must've seen where we were back when he climbed up that tree in Mirkwood. Thorin then told Fili to quickly bind Kili's leg, and he was giving him two minutes to do so. I wrung the water out of my dress, as the other Dwarves did with their clothing. Bilbo walked up to me and smiled,

"Thank you, for helping me," he said.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just making things even. You freed us from the cells, I felt indebted to you," I told him, smiling myself.

"That was brave, what you did," Balin said, walking up to us, his long, white beard still dripping with river water.

"She was not thinking," Thorin growled. I looked down, I wasn't. I just saw Bilbo in danger, and I panicked. He was apart of this company, I had to save him. "Just be lucky that she did that! If it weren't for her, we may have lost our burglar!" Balin argued. This made Thorin instantly submit. Balin was like a father to him, an adviser to be exact. Whatever Balin said, it was pure gold, and Thorin dared not to argue with his wisdom.

"There's no other lass I know that would do that," Bofur commented.

"Any other would surely omit. What she did definitely put herself in danger, and it was definitely a poor choice on her part...but she saved Bilbo's life. Think about it Thorin, this quest would be no longer without Bilbo."

Thorin looked down, seemed to be torn between two things. He said nothing. Suddenly there was commotion where I had seen Ori gone. Everyone looked over to see a man with a bow, aiming it at Kili. He gave him a nasty hiss, "Do it again and you’re dead." This man looked like bad news, but Balin was trying to reason with him, "Excuse me, but um…you’re from Lake-town, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire by any chance?" The man went to his large boat, and all of us cautiously followed him, "What makes you think I would help you?" I quickly started not to like this man.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin said "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" While Balin continued to reason with the man, Dwalin got fed up and grumbled, "Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties!" The man turned to him as he was piling our barrels onto his boat, "What's your hurry?"

"What’s it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

Balin straight up lied to him, "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." That may have explained them, but it didn't explain me or Bilbo. It was obvious that the man was still suspicious, "Simple merchants, you say?"

Thorin finally asked, "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" The man inspected one of the barrels, ignoring Thorin's question, "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man got into his barge and tossed a rope to Balin, Thorin gave him a sign to back him up, and offer more. This man was clever and careful, what could Balin say now?

"I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

Of course, the man looked more interested now that he was offered money. I rolled my eyes.

I huddled up beside a barrel, I was freezing from both being wet, and being in dropping temperatures. Thorin stood by me and put his warm hand on my shoulder. He told me not to worry, for we would surely be receiving clothing of some sort. Suddenly, Bofur cried out,

"Watch out!"

I looked up to see that we were heading straight for rocks! But the man steered the boat smoothly, just before we made contact with them. Thorin glared at him and turned to him, "What are you trying to do? Drown us?" The man looked down at him, "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Dwalin was still grumbling about him, I couldn't blame him myself. Bilbo said his name was Bard...Bard the Bargeman. That name made me laugh. Balin then announced it was time to pay Bard. I had no money to start with, so I was excused. As the Dwarves pulled out coins and handed them over to Balin, Dwalin asked, "How do we know he won't betray us?"

Thorin replied, "We don't."

Balin counted the coins and sighed, "There’s um…just a wee problem. We’re ten coins short." There was one Dwarf I definitely knew that was more reluctant to giving up his fortune than anyone else, it was Gloin. Thorin crossed his arms, and looked down at the sitting, greedy Dwarf, "Gloin, come on. Give us all you have." I held back a giggle. It wasn't that long ago for me when I remembered watching the Dwarf count his coins, and swear he would never give them up. But, now it was imperative that he did. The Dwarf was pleading his case onto why he didn't need to pay, when I noticed the Dwarves all turning to the side of the boat. Thorin looked down at me, "You should see this," he told me, before looking back up. I stood up and turned around. I looked up at what was the most beautiful sight I've ever saw in my entire life...The Lonely Mountain. Beyond the clouds and beyond the fog, I saw it's elegant dark figure looming before us. It was so much bigger now than it was when we were at the Carrock. This quest had been the most fun and meaningful experience I've ever had, and it was only going to get better. No matter what.

Or so I thought...

Once Gloin gave up his coins, Bard told us to get inside the barrels. The only thing that Bargeman didn't realize was that there weren't enough barrels for everyone. More specifically, myself, because I had given mine up for Bilbo.

"What do we do 'bout her?" Dori asked.

"She's gonna have to double up," Dwalin said.

Thorin shot cold glares at them "She has a name," he growled. He walked over to a barrel and motioned me over "You may come into mine," he said. I faintly heard Thorin's nephews snickering and mocking him, along with some of the other Dwarves. Bard, however, looked like he got hit in the face with a frying pan; he had no clue what was going on. I walked over, ignoring my peers, glancing at Thorin, "How are we going to do this?"

"I will get in first," Thorin said as he started to climb in. The whole situation seemed to be a show; everyone was watching. I felt a wave of fluster hit me, but I took it in, and exhaled hard before climbing into the barrel. I found myself sitting face-to-face next to Thorin, and my legs bent as his were.

"I wish I could move over more," he grumbled "...to give you more space." I gave him a small smile and glanced down, "I can manage..." Thorin glanced down himself and smirked, "I thought you would say that," he said. I soon felt him warm up before he grabbed my hand and kissed it "I am sorry that I got angry at you...I just cannot stand the thought of loosing you, after all that I've already lost," he muttered. I frowned in sympathy and determination, "I will never leave you, you will never loose me, and I will always be by your side...that is my promise to you."

He smiled.

I kissed his cheek, instantly feeling him blush, "I can't wait to see inside Erebor," I told him "Hearing is not the same as seeing."

"Aye."

Suddenly, the boat stopped. The air was filled with a nasty fish smell...probably more so than the lakewater. Bilbo was reporting what he could see back to everyone,

"He’s talking to someone...he’s pointing right at us...now they’re shaking hands..."

Thorin frowned and spat "What?!"

I heard Dwalin say that he was selling us out. Thorin and I gave each other glances, this man had scammed us. We then heard the sound of footsteps approaching, large heavy boots from what I could detect. Suddenly, fish came pouring down from above us and into our barrel. I gasped at the stench, but still tried to be quiet about it. Thorin growled, trying to push fish away. Soon, the fish piled over my head, and I found myself staring at their cold, dead faces. I felt Thorin digging around and I heard him grumble in Khuzdul before he gripped my wrist tightly, "You alright?" I tried to breathe through the gaps between fish, but it was futile. I swallowed in the fish aroma and replied, "Yes." I heard the other Dwarves groan and moan, we were all in this situation together. 

"Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate!" Bard hushed.

I then heard the growing sound of people, and homely sounds; we were approaching Lake-town. The fish eyes still stared at me with a soulless solemnness, and I still couldn't breathe properly. At times, my eyes would grow heavy, and Thorin would squeeze my wrist to wake me up. I now realized why he did; he was monitoring my pulse, I guess I had been in a more serious situation than I originally thought; I was being suffocated by fish.

"Empty the barrels over the side," I heard. The demanding voice sounded sly, like a nasty snake hissing. Our barrel started to move; someone was going to dump the fish out...and probably us with it.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard said, probably trying to persuade the snake to stop. "That’s not my problem," said the snake.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

The barrel didn't stop moving. I soon felt it tip on my side, I bumped my head against the wall of the barrel, Thorin fell on-top of me, and now we were face to face, our noses even touched briefly. We blinked at each other, this was the closest we had ever gotten to each other. Thorin looked like he wanted to say something, but he made the clever choice not to...in order to keep the snake from hearing him. Finally, the snake hissed, "Stop!" I heard the other barrels drop with their own thuds, then our barrel drop back to the floor. Bard managed to save us, but I still didn't like him.

"Ever the people’s champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won’t last," the snake snapped at Bard. A man shouted to raise a gate, probably the entrance into Lake-town.

"The Master has his eye on you. You’ll do well to remember, we know where you live!" Bard starting the boat again, as I could feel movement below us.

"It’s a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

It sounded like Lake-town was no greater than Bree when it came to their people and politics, as I grew to learn. Even worse, it reeked of fish...and I'm not talking about the fish inside the barrel I was hiding in. Finally, I heard the barrels tipping. We were finally safe to come out, but I was so stiff that I couldn't move! Thorin grabbed my arm and helped me out. Now above the fish, I could finally breathe again, but I coughed as I was soon smelling the strong odour of fish oil...I think I preferred the barrel more. Thorin looked at Kili, who struggled to get out of his barrel.

"Fili, help your brother," Thorin ordered.

Fili rushed over and helped his brother. Kili still seemed to be in severe pain, and his face was paler than it was back at the river's bank.

Bard told us to stay close before he led us through town. As we turned, Bilbo stopped and asked, "What is this place?" Thorin grumbled as he walked around him "This, Master Baggins, is the world of men," he said, following just behind Bard. People gave us second looks, glares, and suspicious looks. I gave them all cold glares, this was just another day in Bree to me. Except with more fish of course. A man in amour spotted us, he looked like an officer. Thorin urged us, "Come on, move!" We now had to run through the lake of people, dodging market set ups and old baskets. I tried my hardest not to trip on something or someone. Thorin suddenly was pulled back by Dwalin when I looked ahead, and saw another officer cut us off and approach us. As more drew in, the company grabbed whatever was nearby and struck using their newfound weapon at each officer. I grabbed a wooden plank and hit an officer in the face. Some of us managed to make a trip wire and trip another armored man. People crowded to see what was going on, but when we finished off everyone, they quickly broke off as if nothing had happened. We all hid, as a man with higher authority came, "What's going on here? Come on, I know you're hiding!" I stayed under a tarp overhanging an abandoned shop. Bard stepped in, the man questioned him. I tried not to laugh as Bard mentioned the man's wife, which didn't sit so well with him. Bilbo suddenly stood beside me, "Are all men like this?" He asked me. I nodded and whispered, "Yep, pretty much. Just be glad you have not stepped into Bree when the moon is full, or when the shade comes in on a sunny afternoon." Bard lifted up the tarp and loomed over us "We're moving again," he said. Bilbo hurried out. But Bard took a moment to gaze down at me with a puzzled look. I exchanged that look, before following Bilbo.

As we continued our way through town, Bard stopped at the back of a house, "This is my house, you can't come in through the front. So you'll have to get under and come up through the toilet." I blinked, and waited to see if he was kidding or not. The Dwarves were silent, also waiting for Bard to explain his joke. "Excuse me?" Bilbo finally said, "Y-you're telling us we have to come out of your toilet?" Bard nodded "Yes."

Guess he wasn't kidding...

"This water is freezing cold!" Dwalin complained, as if he spoke for my mind. Bard shushed him, which he didn't appreciate very much. Thorin grumbled, "Do we have a choice?" Bard looked down at him and replied, "You do what I say, Master Dwarf, or you can all get yourselves arrested." Thorin paused, and glared at the water. He glanced at all of us and then looked up at Bard "Fine."

"Good, I'm going to go inside, and tell my son to you let you in. Wait for the signal." Bard said, before walking to the front of the house. Thorin turned to us "Quickly, jump in one at a time, so we do not make too much noise." One by one, everyone jumped into the water and swam under Bard's house to get to the plumbing system. It was pleasant to get wet again...not. I felt like an icicle after I emerged under the house. The other Dwarves did not enjoy the situation either, they grumbled impatiently for the hatch above us to open. Yet it seemed like everyone up there was taking their sweet time. Then, there was a thump on the floor above us, and Dwalin got up first, and then Bilbo. Thorin was last, he told me he wanted to make sure that I got up alright. Bard's children handed out dry clothes to us, he told us they weren't the best fit, but that they'd keep us warm. His oldest daughter gave me one of her outfits, which I gratefully accepted, but I was loyal enough to keep Thorin's hood on.

"How come you've decided to travel with Dwarves?" 

"I wanted to get out; see the world beyond the Misty Mountains," I told her.

"You've been over the Mountains?"

"I live...or...lived over them."

"Really? Where?"

"In Bree."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not at all...it's a gloomy place. I wish I could live somewhere here in the East, it's much more exciting than in the West! So much culture and beauty! But...there's nowhere for me to go here."

"Oh, that's too bad."

I then heard Thorin, who was over by a window with Bilbo and Balin, say "If the aim of men had been true that day, much would’ve been different."

Thorin and Balin must've been telling Bilbo about the Black Arrows. I knew the story. The folks in Bree mentioned how Lord Girion shot at the arrow and missed on all attempts. Shame filled me, it was the humans' fault for not being able to take down the dragon, and the Dwarves, and the humans themselves, paid the price.

"You speak as if you were there," Bard commented to Thorin.

"All Dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would’ve killed the beast," Bard's son argued. Dwalin laughed at him, "That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more," he said. Thorin walked up to Bard, his faced gleamed with the destine to leave this fish-dump, "You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Bard told him to wait, and went outside.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn," Thorin whispered, as I was invited into a discrete discussion.

"Durin’s Day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then," Balin urged.

Kili, who looked to be in more growing pain, spoke up, "And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili grumbled.

Just then, Bard walked in with a rolled up, soaking wet trap. I brightened up, what sort of weapons did Bard have concealed? I would love to have a sword in my hands again! Or even just a shield! Anything worthy of protecting me! I stood next to Bilbo as we all gathered around the table, I envied that he still had his sword. Bilbo drew it slightly to show me, "I call it Sting," he told me. "That's a clever name," I complimented. I glanced down and smiled sadly "I wish I had the honour to name my weapon...if I had one."

"I hope you find one, you are very good with a sword. It would be a waste of good talent if you didn't," he said with a smile.

I frowned as I saw Bard dump large items onto the table, but they weren't weapons. Everyone shared this thought. Thorin picked one up,

"What is this?"

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon," Bard replied.

Kili picked a different item up, "And this?"

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

I groaned. These weren't weapons! How was I supposed to defend myself against a dragon with hooks and hammers? I rolled my eyes and looked away from the pile of useless items. The Dwarves quickly got agitated, "We paid for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!" Gloin growled. Bofur added, "It's a joke!" All the Dwarves tossed the items onto the table. Bard argued, "You won’t find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key!" Balin turned to Thorin and whispered to him. Then he turned to the rest of us, "I say we leave now," he declared.

"You're not going anywhere," Bard said.

I turned sharply to Bard. He wasn't going to let us leave? I would've liked to see him try to stop us!

Dwalin growled, "What did you say?"

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall," Bard told us.

The Dwarves sat down as Bard left, I walked away from everyone and looked outside at the mountain in the distance, we were so close! I didn't want to wait! After a few minutes, Thorin stood beside me, "We are going to steal from the armory tonight, to get some real weapons," he formed. I smiled, that plan made me feel better.

"It should work out smoothly, as long as everyone cooperates. We leave now."


	9. Chapter 9

I stood outside the armory with part of the company while our other half was inside, gathering weapons. We were guarding, there hadn't been a single soul moving so far. Then, we heard loud, crashing sounds from inside the armory. The sounds of dropped weapons. Following that, we heard shouting nearby. Soon, were cornered by armored men with their spears pointed at our throats. It was clear that we had been caught. Everyone was led into the center of Lake-town, towards the biggest building. I assumed the person with highest authority occupied that house. Suddenly, an armored man grabbed me, and pulled me out of the line, "A woman? How did you get mixed in with these dafts?" Fear and tension grew inside me. I struggled, and quickly hissed, "Let go of me! I belong with them!" Thorin stopped, and snapped at the man, "Let her go!" He grabbed my hand firmly, "She is with me." I looked at him, shocked that he would snap at the guard, but warmed that he did so. The guard looked at us with disgust, and released me. "Stay close," Thorin reminded me, before being urged to follow the others once again. He didn't let go of my hand. I soon watched a large man burst out of the house, he made me cringe. He was fat, and ugly...he reminded me so much of the Goblin King from the Misty Mountains. Once again, I had the urge to throw up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We caught ’em stealing weapons, Sire," the Head Officer replied.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," the dark man beside him hissed. Hissed...I then realized, that he was the snake from the gate! The very same snake that said the well being of the citizens did not concern him! I wanted to spit in his eye. Dwalin spoke up, against the snake, "Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin gave me a reassuring glance, before letting go of my hand, and standing out, exposing himself to the crowd of people that surrounded us, "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." The people started to whisper and mutter amongst themselves. I kept my eyes on Thorin. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!" As he turned to the crowd, they smiled and nodded slightly, agreeing with him. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" I smiled as the people cheered, I could see these promises being fulfilled in my mind, Thorin was no doubt going to bring things back to the way they were. But then, a familiar voice broke the spirits of everyone, "Death! That is what you’ll bring upon," Bard's voice rang, as I turned to see him push through the crowd and stand before Thorin, "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd cheered louder, my heart filled with even warmer thoughts...until Bard interrupted again.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" I let out a growl at that last comment, and smirked as the Master said, "Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!" I was somewhat surprised to hear that Lord Girion was Bard's ancestor. But then I realized, it explained so much about how he knew the story about Dale and how he seemed so adamant on reminding the people of Lake-town of their past. The snake agreed with his Master, "It’s true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

Bard then took a threatening step towards Thorin, "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin looked up at him, "I have the only right." He then turned to the Master, "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" I watched as the ugly blob hesitated. What kind of human would say no to wealth?

"What say you?" Thorin asked, impatiently.

"I say unto you…welcome! Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The crowd cheered one final last time...until the snake interrupted, "Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don’t know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" The crowd was silent. I deeply wanted to speak up, but I feared harsh judgment, "I wish I could speak..." I whispered. Bilbo turned to me, eyes filled with desperation, "Morgan, you should say something!"

"M-me? They will never listen!"

"They will! Trust me! We must help Thorin! I-I'll even go first, if you say something after me."

I smiled, "Deal."

Bilbo stepped forward, through the crowd, raising his hand up, "Me. I’ll vouch for him. Now, I have traveled far with these Dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it." Thorin looked at him, finally with the same genuine gratefulness that he gives me.

The snake grumbled, "That's just one! Anyone else?" I took a step forward, raising my hand "Me, sir. I will also vouch for him." The crowd gasped. The Master looked at me with sheer disgust.

"A woman?! And a short one too!"

“How’d she get this far?”

For once in my life, I was able to show off my anger. I tensed as the people muttered and whispered doubts to each other, laughing and snickering just from one glance at me. I moved to the center of the clearing, in between both Thorin and Bard, “Yes, I am a woman, what of it?! I left my home of filth that was much like your’s! I left because I knew just who Thorin Oakenshield was, I knew what he had accomplished in his days, and I believed in him...I still believe in him! I am still here because of him! He has kept his word to me, and he will keep it to all of you.”

Thorin shed a smile at me.

"Then it is settled!" The Master exclaimed.

 

As we were allowed back to Bard's house, Thorin gave his thanks to Bilbo. Bilbo had glanced at me during their conversation, as if he brought something up about me. I looked away, trying not to be rude. Thorin then came up beside me, "Thank you, that must have been very hard for you." I smiled, and blushed, "Not at all. Everything I said, I knew was the truth. I would have said more to help your case."

"You said more than enough," he assured me.

Bard's children set up the sofas and the floor so that we could all sleep in the same room for the night. However, most of the Dwarves insisted on partying. After all, there was some reason to celebrate. I gazed outside, through the dark, midnight sky. I then heard Thorin's voice, muffled, as he was in another room, "I agree. He is too ill to carry on." He must've been talking about the wounded Kili. "I think it's best if Morgan stays behind as well," Balin replied. I glanced down at my fur boots, that was hard for me to hear. 

"Her?! No! She is coming!"

"Thorin, she will no doubt slow us down!"

"Was it not you who praised her actions back at the river?"

"This is different, she will surely die! Fire is different than water!"

"She will be at my side! If she dies, then I shall surely die with her!" My heart sank, I didn't want him to put himself at risk because of me! But, I guess, I had been doing the same throughout this quest. I assumed he felt like he had to make up for his debt. But what debt? His bravery, leadership, and caring heart was payment enough for me...if only he knew that. I couldn't hear what Balin said next, but I certainly heard Thorin's reply, "She is the one, I am sure of it."

What did that mean, "the one"?

"A woman with loyalty, honour, and a willing heart...not to mention, the heart of a dwarf."

"She is a human!" Balin exclaimed.

"Did you forget what Beorn said? She may not be entirely human! Nevertheless, she made a promise to me, and I will not make her break it. Her sole reason for joining our quest was to see Erebor. If you will not let her come, so be it, because I will be bringing her, and nobody is going to tell me otherwise." I swallowed, according to everyone else, Thorin never went against Balin's advice. I then heard Thorin's boots against the wooden floor, and I turned to watch as he snapped at his drinking company.

"Get to sleep, all of you! We must awake at sun-up!"

Bofur obviously wasn't listening, because by the time everyone went to sleep, he was passed out at the table. I took a spot next to Bilbo, "I heard Balin and Thorin arguing," he said, before smiling, "Thorin is right, I think you should come."

"You think so? I'd rather not be a burden," I told him, glancing down.

"You won't be," Bilbo assured me. He glanced at Thorin, who was sleeping on the sofa.

The people of Lake-town gave us weapons, and clothes that actually fit us. As we approached the boat, people watched us, and cheered for us. Four men played outrageous-looking instruments, announcing our depart. I followed behind Bilbo towards the boat. Bilbo turned to Thorin, "You do know we’re one short? Where’s Bofur?"

"If he’s not here, we leave him behind." 

Balin then added, "We’ll have to, if we’re to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays!" As Bilbo and I boarded onto the boat, I saw Thorin stop the pale-faced Kili. Fili then approached Thorin with contradiction written on his face, and joined Kili. I heard Thorin tell Fili that he would not risk the quest, even for his kin. This astonished me, because Thorin seemed so concerned earlier for the well-being of his youngest nephew. I paid no mind to it, as Oin walked over to the two, leaving the boat, "I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Finally, the boat left the dock. Trumpets and the strange instruments sounded for us. The front of the boat was reserved for Thorin. I sat with Bilbo, but Thorin stopped and turned to me, "Come sit with me, Morgan. You will get a better view of the mountain." I looked up at him, overjoyed to get a clear view of the Lonely Mountain. I could barely keep myself calm; I could not contain my excitement! Finally! I would get to see Erebor, my dream would finally come true! I gave Bilbo an excusing nod, and stood up. Thorin led me to the front of the boat, "We must discuss something," he said. I held my breath, and sat down, "Go on." Thorin sat beside me, facing me, "What do you plan on doing, once we find the Arkenstone? Once our quest is over?"

"I...I guess I will be returning home," I said hesitatingly. It was not in my best interest to leave, because I knew I would be returning to Bree. Anywhere was better than Bree. But, I wouldn't be welcomed anywhere else.

"I was perhaps thinking if...you would like to stay...stay with us."

"I would love to...but I don't think--"

"I am asking you; Would you like to stay?"

I nodded, "Only if I am welcomed to."

"Of course you are."

I felt blessed by Thorin's offer. Never again would I have to return to my shack, and never again would I have to live in filth! I looked at him, filled with joy, and smiled, "Then I will!" I had the bearing urge to hug him, but now was not the time. Thorin was helping me achieve my dream, and my love for him grew strong that day. However, it was not the time to tell him that. My heart yearned for him to know how much I cared about him, but I knew I had to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

I gazed in awe at the mountain, as it in a way greeted us with it's beauty. A Dwarf from Bree told me once that Erebor used to have pine trees standing among it, and grass as green as the lush grass in Hobbiton. But, thanks to Smaug's blaze, all that surrounded this Lonely Mountain was burnt ground, and rock. I looked up at Thorin, who had stood up. His eyes wielded a different sense, it was if the mountain was welcoming him home. As we got even closer to the mountain, we stopped briefly, looking over at the City of Dale. I heard Bilbo ask about the silence, Balin told him that it used to be filled with birdsong, in addition to the woodland.

"What is the place?" Bilbo asked. I glanced at him, "This, Bilbo, is the City of Dale."

"Aye. It was once the City of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug," Balin added. I turned to Thorin, this clearly didn't seem to interest him. I could understand that, but, he had a strange eagerness with him. If I lost my home, and found myself returning to it after many years of exile, I'd be eager too, but this was different. I blinked, dismissing the thought. Thorin then turned to us slightly,

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way," he ordered, before turning away, and walking off. Bilbo looked after him, "Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to…" Thorin turned to him sharply, looking down to him, "Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We’re on our own. Come," he said, before the Dwarves followed him away. I turned to Bilbo, "I'm sure Gandalf is on his way," I assured him.

"I hope."

"Morgan! Keep up!"

I glanced over my shoulder, and looked back at Bilbo, "Come on," I urged him, before we ran to follow the company.

Finally, we were at the base of the mountain. I was immediately and strictly forbidden to waste time gazing, and to leave Thorin's side. We all struggled at trying to find the location of the secret door. I looked at the map with Thorin, "If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us," Thorin told me. Suddenly, we heard Bilbo exclaim, and raced over to him. I looked up at the giant stone dwarf King, just as Thorin said, "You have keen eyes, Master Baggins!" We immediately started climbing up the stone dwarf. I helped Bilbo as much as I could, his large feet were not equipped to the narrow and curved stone. When we reached the top, we were greeted by a bare mountain wall. It may not have looked like anything, but it was actually large enough to harbor a hidden door...we just had to find the keyhole.

"This must be it. The hidden door. Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!" Thorin cried, holding the key up in victory, bearing a bright smile as we cheered before him. Dwalin walked up to the wall, starting to touch it, "Hey, we have a key. Which means there’s somewhere there is a keyhole." I watched with Bilbo as Dwalin tried to find this said keyhole.

"The last light of Durin’s Day…will shine upon the keyhole," I heard Thorin mutter, as he watched the sun set. The sun was setting, but nothing had been found. Thorin then ordered Nori to help. But still, no result. I turned to Thorin, who was growing even more impatient, "We’re losing the light. Come on!"

All that did was agitate the two.

Thorin then snapped, "Break it down!" The other Dwarves started to attack the wall, doing nothing but wearing their weapons down to wooden handles. I looked up at the sky, the sun was gone. That meant we also lost the light. Balin finally stopped them, "It’s no good! The door’s sealed! Can’t be open by force. Powerful magic lies upon it!" My heart tore as I watched Thorin desperately read over the map, "The last light of Durin’s Day…will shine upon the keyhole," he said, his voice cracking. My eyes watered at his sadness as he looked at the company, "That's what it says." He gave me a sad, and sympathetic look that was telling me "I'm sorry". He then looked at Balin, still holding onto his last bit of determination, "What did we miss?"

Balin shook his head.

"What did we miss, Balin?"

"We’ve lost the light. There’s no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads. It’s over," he said, as the dwarves started to leave. 

I gaped "What?!"

"Where are they going?" Bilbo asked, "You can't give up now!"

I watched Thorin, completely dejected by this whole event, let the key slip from his hands, and it drop to the ground. My tears grew for him, I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Thorin gave the map to Bilbo, and walked away.

Bilbo whispered to me, "Go, I'm not leaving."

I turned to him, "But we lost-"

"I know...but I just don't think it's over," he said, before walking to the wall, "...it can't be..."

I turned back, Thorin, and all the Dwarves, were gone. I raced towards the way back down, I saw Balin trying to comfort Thorin, but it was futile. Thorin didn't say a word, he just stood there, and Balin left his side. I made my way over to Thorin and looked up at him sadly, "I'm so sorry, Thorin, I truly am. I wish I could-"

"No...I am sorry. That I have made you waste your time, and that you must return to Bree...for I have no home for you."

"Do not make me your burden, please. Please, do not add me to your sorrows. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He looked down. Now was the time to confess, even if it wouldn't make him feel better...I just wanted him to know, before he would completely shut the world out. Suddenly, there was then a faint voice, a faint cry, Bilbo's cry, "Come back! Come back! It’s the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!" Thorin looked up at the moon in sheer realization. He looked down at the others, who had luckily stopped. Thorin turned to me, with the biggest smirk, "Not all is lost!" He said this, racing back up the stone. I may have lost this opportunity...but I was happier to see him not lose hope. I smiled brightly, and followed him. Thorin stepped on the key's tether before it tumbled over the edge. I looked in fascination as I noticed the moon's light had revealed the hidden keyhole, just as Bilbo had said! The remaining of our company joined to watch as Thorin approached the door. Excitement bubbled up inside me, finally, I would get to see inside Erebor! I looked at my dwarf friends, I realized that this was an emotional moment for them...especially for Balin and Thorin, who were there when Smaug attacked. Thorin inserted the key, and pushed the stone door open with his bare hands. Of course, he entered first. I let everyone else in before me. "I know these walls...these halls...this stone," Thorin said, leading us further into the secret passage. He ran his hand across a stone wall, and looked over at Balin, "Do you remember it, Balin? Chambers filled with golden light..." I heard Balin sniff, he must've been crying. The old dwarf made his way by and said, "I remember." Gloin, who was in front of me, turned around, and looked up at something above the door which we came through. I turned around, and looked up at an image engraved into the wall. There were runes written on the top, which Gloin read out,

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

Balin and the others turned to look at the engraving, "The throne of the King," he explained. "What's that above it?" Bilbo asked. "The Arkenstone..." I said, gazing at the small engraving above the image of the throne. I had heard many times, that the Arkenstone had a strange curse upon it...the sickness that drove King Thror mad. I looked over at Thorin, I feared the worst, could he inherit the same madness? Could the sickness get to him as well? His back was turned to us, he looked on further into the mountain...wanting to get further.

"The Arkenstone," Bilbo said, making me turn back to him, "And what is that?" 

Thorin replied, turning to us "That, Master Burglar, is why you are here."

Everyone looked at Bilbo; his job was about to begin.

"Balin, go with him," Thorin ordered. 

I patted Bilbo's shoulder, "Good luck," I told him, with a smile. The hobbit gave me a nod, before following Balin away. Thorin stormed past me, impatience written across his face. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside as he commanded to the others, "We wait outside until he comes back!" Thorin let go of my arm, and stood away from everyone. I sat down on a lone stone, watching Thorin gaze out. He looked at me, and walked over, "What's the matter?"

I looked up at him, "Nothing..."

"Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, Thorin."

"Do not hide from me, tell me what is wrong."

"I...I just fear that the dragon will wake up..." I told him, still lying. "Do not fear," he said, giving me a small smile, "The Arkenstone shall be found." I stared at him, my fear only grew after those words. He didn't have any concern for his men, or cautious thoughts, just the fact that he was going to have the Arkenstone. Perhaps I was just fearing too much. Balin soon returned, and I begrudgingly moved away from Thorin to talk to Balin, without telling him beforehand. Thorin didn't react, but he did give a glance to Balin before turning away. I stood, my back facing Thorin, and whispered, "Balin...I'm nervous."

"Nervous of what, lass?" I looked over my shoulder at Thorin. Balin looked over at Thorin, and sighed, "Aye...so am I."

"W-what are the symptoms of--"

"A great need, anger, madness, corruption of the conscience...but for him...I fear those symptoms will be more severe. Much more than his grandfather."

"Shouldn't we warn him?"

"...do you think he will want to walk away from all this? We can warn him all we want, it won't make a difference." I glanced back over at Thorin, this oddness I had started to see in him...it must have been the beginning of the sickness...unless it was starting now...to say the truth, I am not sure when it started, and I will never know. My heart sank. I wanted to help him, I wanted to tell him what might happen to him, I wanted him to be aware...but, as Balin said, it would do no good.

 

Bilbo had been gone for a long time, and during this time, the sky turned into the dark of night, and Thorin turned into the dark of impatience. Suddenly, the ground shook, making me grab onto the side of the mountain as the others managed their balance, "Was that an earthquake?" Someone asked. Balin turned to the company, "That, my lad, was a dragon." Uneasiness pinched me, dragon had been awoken. And the fact that it was moving around, meant that Bilbo must've been still alive. "Give him more time," Thorin said. Balin approached him, obviously aggravated by the comment, "Time to do what? To be killed?" Thorin narrowed his eyes at him, "You're afraid..."

"Yes, I’m afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad!" I was glad that Balin didn't mention the fact that I was also fearing for him. Thorin turned away, and muttered, 

"I am not my grandfather."

"You’re not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there!" Balin snapped. Thorin let out a nasty reply, something very similar to what I heard him say to Fili not that long ago, "I will not risk this quest for the life of one...burglar." Balin got even more irritated, "Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Now Thorin sounded like he couldn't care less for Bilbo. Like the way he was when I first met him, but worse. After very minutes of Balin's blunt persuasion, Thorin finally took the initiative to go in and check on Bilbo. He told the rest of us to come in a few minutes after him. But, before he did, he grabbed my arm firmly, and looked down at me, "When you come, do not leave my side. Don't you dare stray off, is that understood?" I swallowed, my eyes meeting the eyes that belonged to a growing sickness. He didn't seem to remember my promise to him, that I would not leave him...because why else would he ask? I nodded to him, before he let go of my arm, and ran into the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Balin gave the cue for us to enter the mountain and join Bilbo and Thorin. As we ran over to them with our weapons high, we looked up as the dragon stomped over, climbing over mountains of gold coins. "You will burn!" Smaug hissed, as his scaly chest lit up, a warning that he was about to breathe fire onto us. Thorin urged everyone to run towards the exit. We all did so without hesitation; Everyone rushed into the other room. Thorin was last, and his coat was caught in the flames. He swiftly cast off the burning coat and stood right back up. I had only a few seconds to acknowledge his outstanding performance, before he lead us away. Of course, as I was told, I stayed next to him.

As we continued, Thorin suddenly stopped, and hushed everyone. There was no sight or sound of the dragon, which made me uncomfortable. 

"We’ve given him the slip," Dori whispered.

"No, he's too cunning for that," Dwalin argued.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guard room," Thorin replied, "There must be a way out." Balin argued, "It's too high. There's no chance that way!" Thorin glanced at him, once again, arguing with Balin, "It's our only chance. We'll have to try," he said, continuing on. Suddenly, a clash rang loudly, nearly making me jump. I quickly looked down to see a gold coin. Everyone froze, and looked at Bilbo, who was searching himself for more loose treasure. Our attention was brought upwards as Smaug moved just above us. The sound of more coins hitting the stone floor rang in my ears, it was coming from the dragon. Thorin then motioned us to follow him when he saw it safe to do so. When we reached the western guard room, everyone froze. I looked in shock as my eyes met the dead ones of fallen Dwarves. At the end of the room, I saw that the exit was sealed. My eyes burned as I saw children, dead among the other dead. Sympathy built up inside me as I heard Balin explain, "The last of our kin. They must’ve come here, hoping beyond hope..." My eyes started to water, but I quickly stopped myself from being too affected. Balin then continued, "...We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." I glanced at him, was he truly suggesting that we should hide?! I strongly disagreed...and so did Thorin, who was also deeply disturbed by the corpses, "No...I will not die like this...cowering, clawing for breath," Thorin spat, before turning to the company, "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death!" Dwalin argued.

Thorin looked at him, "Not if we split up."

"Thorin, we'll never make it," Balin said.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."

Thorin boosted my confidence, I knew he wouldn't give up this easily! (Despite the fact that he may be more eager than necessary) I stayed with him, Bilbo, and Balin, as the others broke off. We went out first, then we were quickly spotted by Smaug, who hissed, "Flee! Flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide!" Then, Ori, Dori, and Bombur averted him away from us, giving us time to keep running. Balin suddenly dove into a room that Thorin went right past, Balin exclaimed, "This way! It’s this way! Come on!" Bilbo halted near the entrance, and got Thorin's attention. I was in between. "Morgan! Let's go!" Bilbo cried. Before Thorin could get to the entrance, Smaug appeared, chest glowing. Bilbo grabbed my arm, and pulled me away, towards the entrance to the forges. Thorin kept running, beating the flames, and leaped over the edge to grab onto some loose chain.

 

We finally all regrouped at the forges, luckily, Thorin had joined us.

"The plan's not gonna work. These furnaces are stone cold," Dwalin said.

"He right. We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze," Balin agreed. I smirked, so did Thorin, who took the words right out of my mouth, "Have we not?" He rushed to the pillars, and started to taunt the dragon, "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" I frowned, and stepped back nervously. There was an old saying that said never to taunt a dragon, and it was a saying for a reason. But, Thorin didn't stop there, "You've grown slow and fat in your dotage! Slug!" I could see Smaug heave himself up, pupils retracted in rage, his chest lit up. Thorin turned to us, "Take cover." He grabbed me, and made me stand with him behind the pillar as Smaug unleashed his flames through the gaps between the pillars. It felt like the strongest wind, only much hotter. The forges then lit up, thanks to Smaug's fire. Now, the dragon was attempting to bash through the pillars. This is when Thorin started putting people in their places, "Bombur! Get those billows working!...Bilbo! Up there. On my mark, pull that lever!" He turned to Balin, and asked, "Balin, can you still mix a flash flame?" 

"Aye, it will only take a jiffy!" He said, running off with a few others. I turned to Thorin, eager to be put to a task, "What can I do?"

"You will stay with me," he replied, to my discouragement. I looked over as Smaug nearly broke through the pillars. Dwalin muttered, "We don't have a jiffy!" Smaug finally broke through, entering the forge. This was the first time I saw the beast up close, his eyes were golden, and his neck was as long as the body of a snake like the old tales depicted. His wings were folded in like a walking bat, and I failed to imagine the true length of them. The chest of the dragon was crested with jewels that glistened in the dim light, but I noticed a dark spot...a mark. I stopped studying the foe, and brought my attention up to Bilbo, who was right next to the lever where he was supposed to be, "Bilbo's in position," I told Thorin, who verified for himself. The dragon moved further in, noticed Thorin, and turned to look at us...more specifically, at Thorin.

"Now!"

As Smaug got closer, I watched Bilbo leap up, and pull down the lever. Suddenly, water burst through the walls and onto Smaug, extinguishing his flame body. This only stopped him for not very long, he started to continue his way towards us. The others started throwing flash fire at him, while Thorin turned to me, pointing to a different lever, "Quickly, go pull that other lever!" I bolted, and pulled down the lever. Molten gold poured out from the forges themselves, and down a path that ran across the room. As Smaug got even angrier, I saw Thorin charge around the dragon, pushing a wheelbarrow. Smaug noticed me, and hissed.

"Morgan!"

I turned around to see Thorin sitting on the wheelbarrow, floating down the golden river. I ran up, and jumped onto the wheelbarrow, next to him. I then looked up at Bilbo again, Smaug had destroyed the platform he was on, and the hobbit tumbled to the ground. I gasped, "Bilbo!"

Thorin looked over, and shouted, "Keep going, Bilbo! Run!"

We were going through a tunnel, and the path ended. Thorin told me to jump, and grab one of the chains that were ahead of us. He jumped first, grabbing onto a chain. Then I jumped, grabbing the other. I looked behind me to see the others holding onto chains at the back of whatever this stone was. I soon realized that it was a mold that was being filled up with the molten gold that had I released. I noticed Bilbo run into the room we were in, only to be followed by Smaug, who broke through the wall, "You think you can deceive me, barrel rider? You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable trading Lake-men. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit," Smaug threatened. I gasped, he couldn't go to Lake-town! The people there were innocent! And part of our company were still there too!

"Morgan!"

I looked over to see Thorin standing on the mold, holding onto his chain. He told me to swing back, and stand behind with the others. While I did this, Bilbo was defending Lake-town...only be futile in his efforts.

"Here! You witless worm!" Thorin taunted once again. Averting Smaug's attention to him. The dragon hissed, and made his way over, "You." 

"I am taking back what you stole!"

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain!"

"This is not your kingdom! These are Dwarf lands! This Dwarf gold! And we will have...our revenge! Urus d'zun!"

All of us pulled on a chain, breaking the mold, and revealing the gold statue. I stared in awe, the light upon it made my heart flutter, and my eyes grew wider. Until...the statue burst. The gold had not set, according to plan, so the statue turned into liquid, and cloaked the dragon until it was nowhere in sight. This had to do it! This had to surely drown the dragon! But, Smaug emerged from the gold, roaring in anger, "Ah, revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!" I gasped, how could this not kill him?! And worse, he was going to head for Lake-town! The golden-covered dragon burst out of the mountain, and Bilbo ran after him. Everyone was in the same shock I was, as we all came down.


	12. Chapter 12

I strayed away from the company, further than Thorin did, and further from him. Something inside me told me something was not right with him. His demeanor had changed, he looked at nobody, and did not even watch Smaug attack Esgaroth as if it meant nothing to him. He only faced the Gates, and brooded the entire time. I was watching everything from atop a stone Dwarf; the lake, the dragon, the company, and Thorin. I heard a few of the Dwarves gasp whenever Smaug breathed fire on the doomed city-on-the-lake. The wind was cold against me, and I kept Thorin's hood tight around me to protect me from freezing. I couldn't help but observe Thorin; as the air became cold, so did he. An echo of Smaug's roar reached us, and I heard Bilbo exclaim, "Smaug is dead!"

"By my beard, I think he's right," Gloin exclaimed, as I soon heard the sound of ravens, and spotted them flying towards the mountain right by me. Gloin pointed, "Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain!" Balin then added, "Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle Earth will know the dragon is dead!"

Watching Thorin, he lifted his head to this news, and headed straight for Erebor.

 

I was the last one to enter, feeling an uneasiness weigh on my lungs. The same feeling within me told me I needed to hide, as I could hear Thorin shouting and growling orders at his men.

"The Arkenstone must be found! Search the treasure hoard! Unearth every jewel! Turn every coin!"

Before I took another step forward, I was pulled into darkness by Bilbo.

"Morgan, you should leave...it's not safe."

"I can't...and I don't want to..."

"Why?"

Despite Thorin's drastic change, I still wanted to be there for him. I didn't want to fail him, I made a promise to him. The real part of him was still there, and if I were to leave, I would be breaking that part of him. I loved that part of him; I was in love. I told Bilbo all this, he gave me a big smile...and then a determined frown, "Don't worry, I will come and sneak food in for you. He won't even know you're around," he said. I gave him a confused look, but trusted his word.

For the next few days, Bilbo did feed me, but reportedly told me that Thorin refused to eat or sleep at all. I suggested that it was most likely his desire for the Arkenstone that was restraining him, but Bilbo argued, "That's not what the others say."

"The others?"

Bilbo nodded, "Come on, I'll take you to them," he urged, grabbing my wrist. I was finally dragged out of my dark hideout, and led to where the other Dwarves were. They all looked at me as if they had been waiting for me, but in contempt.

"He keeps muttering about someone," Dori recalled.

Dwalin grumbled to the stone floor, "Aye."

I blinked, waiting for someone to enlighten the statement, but no one did. I crossed my arms in the cold, and looked up at all nine Dwarves, "Who does he talk about?"

"His Queen," Dwalin answered.

I was not aware that Thorin had a lover, but nonetheless, if the presence of his Queen would softened his sickness, then I was determined to help in achieving that state for him. I asked, "Where can we find her? Does she live far from here?" The Dwarves rolled their eyes and grumbled curses of stupidity upon me. Even Bilbo groaned in irritancy. Balin approached me, and pointed at me with a solid finger, "You are his Queen. He wants to have your presence, Morgan." Those words struck my heart like a hammer to hot iron. And the image of that made me forget I was cold. I couldn't help but shed an eager smile, "Do you think that I would make him return back to normal?" This was what I wanted, if I could have had any desire granted it would be that one.

"No, but it'll ease his temperament towards the rest of us," Balin replied, "And perhaps he will be easier to reason with."

I glanced down, "I had no idea Thorin saw me that way," I said softly. I was about to agree to go to Thorin, when Bilbo spoke, "Wait, wait! Is this such a good idea? Thorin is having a fit over there, and if Morgan does something he doesn't like—"

"Morgan is the last person he will want to harm," Balin assured him, then nodded to me.

 

I walked down the halls towards the treasure hoard, where I assumed Thorin was spending much of his time. Once I exited the hallway, I looked out amongst the sea of gold coins. In the center, Thorin was digging vigorously in the gold coins, "Where is she?! Where is my Queen?!" I froze at the unusual sick tone in his voice. It wasn't as rich as it was some time ago, it was almost hoarse and riddled with longing. I couldn't predict what Thorin would do, he was definitely not the Dwarf I had grown so close to. I was still affected by the fact that he was referring to me as his Queen. I couldn't believe how he could have fallen for me, as I was so much below him. Perhaps it was the sickness that clouded his judgement...so I decided to try and clear it up.

"Your Queen?"

The King halted his digging and looked straight at me. His face almost lit up in a golden tinge when his eyes set on me. He waded through the coins as quickly as he could, then he climbed up the steps to get to where I stood, "Yes, that is you. Where have you been? I have searched for you for days!" His face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. I stared at him in horror, it was as if a demon had possessed him.

"I am not your Queen," I told him, trying to keep my voice from shaking, "I am your friend."

Thorin stepped closer to me, and held my cheek with a stone cold hand, "You were never a friend to me. You have always been my Queen," he argued. I put his hand down slowly, "You do not have feelings for me, Thorin. You know this." He frowned, and his face darkened, "Do you not remember? I have told you of my love for you," he assured me. I shook my head, "You did not," I told him. I turned away, and stared down at the stone floor. I soon felt his cold hands around my waist, and his breath behind my neck, "Do you love me?...I love you, do you feel the same?" I didn't know who I was listening to now. Perhaps this was Thorin speaking from his heart, or perhaps he really was blinded by madness. His question almost seemed desperate, as if he had been contemplating it for quite some time, as if he was afraid of the wrong answer. Genuine or not, I decided that I should finally tell him the truth of my feelings for him. I moved away from his cold grip, and turned to face him. I tried very hard to picture him as if he were not sick, and when it worked, I felt more at ease, "I love you, with my body, heart, and soul," I confessed. Something inside him seemed to be affected but what I said. His face was softer, and his eyes were full of shock. Very slowly, I could see a smile grow from under his beard. I stared at him, remembering this as Thorin's true behavior. His smile was so contagious, that I immediately smiled with him. Then he blinked hard, and his smile vanished. His face was dark and firm again, as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Of course you do, was I not right all along? You are my Queen!" 

Inside what used to be the King’s bedroom, he put on the clothes that he told me once belonged to his grandfather, and gave me some more appropriate attire than Lake-town clothes. He then took me back to the treasure hoard, "You are not allowed to leave here, unless you are with me," he told me. I sat down in the mountains of gold, watching Thorin wander from mountain to mountain. Looking for something; looking for the Arkenstone. Later that day, Balin had brought soup for us. I was starving, I hadn't eaten since Lake-town, and I couldn't wait any longer to eat! However, Thorin bluntly said he wasn't hungry. Balin then went to give me my soup, when Thorin snapped, "Do not feed her."

"What?!" Balin asked.

"She is not hungry, do not feed her."

I blinked in shock as my stomach roared, trying to argue with Thorin. Balin looked down at me, "Are you hungry, lass? You can come with us and-" Thorin growled, "I said she is not hungry! And she will not leave here! Now leave us in peace!" Balin turned to Thorin, and hesitated, before leaving. During the night, Thorin did not sleep. I knew this, because every few hours, I would hear gold shifting, and I would feel Thorin kiss my temple every time after. In the morning, his eyes would be bloodshot from not sleeping. Many times again, he refused food, and refused to have anyone give me food. Bilbo came once, while Thorin wasn't looking, and gave me a piece of bread. Thorin then roared at Bilbo, charging over, "What are you doing?! Get away from her!" Struck by fear, Bilbo ran off. Thorin sat down next to me, holding me possessively, "I will not let that burglar near you..."

For the next few days, Thorin spent his days roaming the treasure hoard, and his nights developing his intimacy with me by lying closer and closer to me, and kissing me more and more every night. This robbed me of my sleep, and every day I could feel myself degrade as a consequence. Thorin did eat twice, and shared his food with me, but I never had a real meal during those days. Bilbo tried his hardest, but he was always caught by Thorin.

 

After those few days, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin arrived. 

"Gold...gold beyond measure...beyond sorrow and grieve..." Thorin said, in almost a hiss, before noticing his nephews, "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror," he announced, "Welcome, my sister’s sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor!" He tossed a large ruby at Fili, who swiftly caught it in his hands. Bilbo sent the four Dwarves away as Thorin looked down at me, "We may start searching for the Arkenstone, now that everyone is here. Come," he said, leading me to the others.

 

"Start looking for the Arkenstone," he ordered the company. I stayed at the higher level with Thorin as the Dwarves searched through piles of gold. Thorin quickly grew impatient.

"Any sign of it?"

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"Keep searching!"

"That jewel could be anywhere!"

"The Arkenstone is in these halls! Find it!"

"You heard him, keep looking!"

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!"

I saw Bilbo wander off, I took this opportunity to follow him, while Thorin was occupied. As I followed the Hobbit, I scanned my surroundings. There was rubble on the ground, some with runes engraved into it, and pieces of pale tarp laid dead on the ground. I walked up to Bilbo, and saw something in his hand. He was sitting against a large chunk of stone wall.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo jumped, looked at me, and gasped, "Morgan!"

"Is that it?" I assumed it was. It was a very beautiful gem, it glowed a white light, and shimmered a sky blue in the center. Every bit of light made it reflect a heavenly rainbow. It was the most pure and beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life. When my eyes set on it, they were cured of their fatigue, and I could feel the weak part of my soul regenerate. The hobbit looked down, as the gem did not seem to have any affect on him, and nodded, "Smaug...he told me that this would drive Thorin mad, and corrupt his heart. I don't know what to do...but, Morgan, I really don't think it's safe for you to stay. He's only going to get worse, and...it would be awful if he hurts you in any way." I froze, and swallowed hard, "I can't leave...I won't leave him," I said, tearing up.

"That's not him, Morgan! He's dangerous! He's starving you!"

"I will not leave, Bilbo. I am not afraid of Thorin," I told him the final time, before looking down at the Arkenstone, "Ask Balin, he might know what to do with it," I said, before heading back the way I came. Thorin barely noticed I had left, he was so focused on the Arkenstone, I soon realized how sick he was looking...but, what could I do? I just had to wait for Bilbo's word on the Arkenstone, and try to distract Thorin, for now. I looked over the platform, seeing the company continue to struggle with finding the gem.

"Thorin, perhaps I could--"

"You are staying right here with me."

I didn't argue.

 

Later, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo, and I were all gathered before the throne. Thorin grew more angrier by the minute, Bilbo looked at me warily, he must've been worried that Thorin would take his anger out on me. I didn't fear it, I didn't believe Thorin could get that bad. He was still himself in that greedy exterior, and I was determined to see that part of him again.

"It is here in these halls...I know it," Thorin said.

"We have searched and searched," Dwalin argued.

"Not well enough."

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

Thorin turned away, and growled "And yet it's still not found!"

After waiting for the echo of Thorin's rage to fade, and a submissive silence, Balin asked, "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Thorin turned back to everyone, as Balin continued, "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Thorin quickly argued in a nasty roar, "It is the King’s jewel. Am I not the King?!...Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged!" With that, he walked away, dragging me with him. He stopped at the gold hoard, and let go of me, "Stay here," he ordered, before walking away. I took this time to collapse, and cry amongst the gold. This was not the Dwarf I met, this was not the Dwarf who constantly checked on my well-being, this was not the one who would never question the loyalty of his own kin, this was not the one I loved. This was a Dwarf driven mad by a curse that turned him into a monster. He put me here, with the rest of his treasures, because I was in fact one myself. I was an object to him, a possession of his...I shuddered to remember the last time he called me by my name. What was it like not being yourself? Were you trapped in an eternal growing darkness? Could you hear yourself say things you yourself did not even think about saying? Was there another presence arguing with you? Did you cry for help from the people you see, but they could neither hear nor answer you...for all they would see and hear was someone else? I obviously didn't know. But I could think that being in a madness made you pretty lonely, that real part of you. You would probably wish for it to end, wish that you could take back things that "you" said. This was me trying to see this situation in Thorin's perspective...but that was hard, as you now know. If I was in that state, I would want help. But I don't think Thorin would ever admit that he needed help, he was Thorin Oakenshield. But as a friend, I wanted to end his suffering. Now I was crying for yet another reason. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, until I saw Thorin appear. He noticed my heartbroken expression, and my tears, almost in a shocked fashion. I had never cried in front of him during the quest, which was probably why he was shocked. Then, I noticed something change in him, he looked softer now. He approached me, and held my hand the way he used to.

"I'm here, Morgan. Don't cry." 

Then he gave me a smile, something I longed so much for. Not only that, but he had said my name as well. His eyes had the same effect on me once again, my heart raced, and I held his hand tighter, "Thorin, please, try to fight! We need you...I...need you. I want you to be the dwarf I know, that they know...You must be terrified." This was him, I knew it, and didn't want to let him go back to the depths of the Dragon Sickness; back to something he wasn't. My tears didn't stop, but they were a bit weaker now. I felt bad for him; I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in that sort of madness. He didn't seem scared...but then again, he was Thorin Oakenshield. "I'm trying," he said very quietly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it, for some odd reason. "Am I hurting anyone? Am I hurting you?" My stomach roared, luckily, he didn't hear that. I didn't want to tell him anything, because he would never let it go. "No, we're all fine, Thorin. We just miss you; we're all afraid," I answered calmly.

"Why are you staying?! Go while you can!"

"No, Thorin! Nobody's leaving you! I'm not leaving you!"

"Why?!"

Tears formed around my eyes, "I made a promise...a promise to you...and I will not ever let that go. I am staying with you, I want to help you."

Thorin suddenly looked at me, frozen. He pulled me close to him, "Save them...save them from me," he whispered, before kissing me. His kiss was immensely deep, he kissed me over and over, he was about to say something further, when Fili spoke, "There are elf soldiers guarding Dale!" Thorin's eyes when back to sick, he hardened, and shoved me onto the ground of gold coins, "Stay here," he said, back to his mad hiss. Determination rose up inside of me, I stood up, and I faced him, "No, I'm coming with you!" Thorin growled at me, "You will do as I say! You will stay here!" I decided to play along with being an object, "Why?! So I can be lost too?! What if you cease to find me ever again?! Am I not your treasure too?" He paused, looking down in realization, "You are right," he then glared back, where the others were, "If one of them has the Arkenstone...they will try to take you too...and they all know that I keep you here..." He grabbed me, and stormed off, following Fili. We went by the other Dwarves, who were putting up stone to cover the opening that Smaug had created, leaving Erebor unsealed. The moment they finished, Thorin ordered them to follow him, up to the higher level. From there, we could see Dale being surrounded by armored elves, and Bard, on a white horse, heading towards us. Bard stopped his horse just before the gates, and looked up at Thorin, "Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope," he said.

"Why do you come to gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I’m expecting to be robbed!"

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin gave a nod, and quickly turned to Bilbo, glancing at me, "Look after her," he said, before going down to the lower level. He briefly had a raven perch on his shoulder, before sending it off to the further East. Bilbo looked at me, "Morgan, something incredible happened to Thorin while you were gone. He-"

"Showed his old self?"

"Yes! But how did you-"

"He showed himself to me not that long ago. He told me he's fighting it, or he's trying anyways. He doesn't want to hurt anybody, so I'm going to try to stop him from doing so, until he fully returns."

Suddenly, Thorin shouted, "Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" He soon joined us again, as we all watched Bard ride off in fury.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You cannot go to war!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"This does not concern either of you," Thorin argued.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We…we are in fact outnumbered," Bilbo retorted.

"Not for much longer..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it." Thorin left, back down the stone steps, I was astonished. Bilbo was right, we couldn't go to war! Not with only fifteen of us! I hurried after Thorin, perhaps I could make him think otherwise!

"Thorin! Bilbo is right! We cannot go to war!"

Thorin sharply turned to me, "Why? Are you afraid? Do you have doubts against me?"

"No...of course not!"

He smirked, "Afraid for me?" He then dragged me into a nearby room, and shut the door. Now was my opportunity to explode, "I am afraid for you! This is not you! You would never risk your kin like this! You will get everyone killed! Does that not mean anything to you?" Thorin glared at the ground "Life is cheap...and I have learned to see, that someone around here is a thief! Their life is nothing, and so are the lives of those who continue to defend him."

"How can you say that?! How can you doubt their loyalty?! Why would they steal from you, if all they want is to see it found!"

He ignored me, as he opened the door, and left the room in contempt.


	13. Chapter 13

I was not allowed to go near the armory, because I was a lady. Because of this, Bilbo was ordered to sit with me on a stone while the Dwarves changed into their armor, "He'll be alright, Morgan...I'm sure of it," he said, with the same tone of assurance he had given me when we were on the back of the giant eagle, and the true Thorin was unconscious. I sighed, and stared down at my boots at the memory.

"You don't look well yourself, Morgan." 

I looked at my hands, they were grey and pale. My stomach never stopped growling at me, and my throat was more than dry, "I haven't had a meal in so long..." I told him, choking up. I let my tears fall, and he was there to catch them. Although he was smaller, he put a comforting arm around me.

"Did you tell Thorin, the real one?"

"No, that would break his heart. I didn't tell him anything, I didn't want him to worry."

Bilbo smiled, "He is so lucky to have someone like you. Despite the way he's been treating you, you never give up on him. I'll make sure you're fed...somehow." I tried to smile at the Hobbit, but I was too hungry and hurt to gather the motivation; I gave him something very small, but big enough for him to see that I liked his comment. 

"Did you talk to Balin?" I asked, to change the topic.

"Yes. He said that if I give it to him, he'll only get worse."

"Master Baggins, come here," Thorin ordered, from the hall of the armory. We both flinched, had Thorin heard him? I looked at Bilbo nervously, he then swallowed hard, "I'll be back," he said, before getting up, and walking away. A few moments later, the Dwarves started marching down the halls in their large, golden armor, Thorin joining in behind them. Bilbo rushed over to me, eyes filled with fear, he was wearing a silvery chainmail shirt, Thorin must've gave it to him. I sighed in relief, to know that Bilbo didn't get caught with the gem. Only to be disturbed by his alarming tone, "This is not good!"

"What isn't good? What happened?"

"He thinks one of the others has the gem. He won't let the people of Lake-town have the gold we all promised them! And he said, 'I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it'. This was exactly what Smaug said when I encountered him! Thorin even had that same...hiss, that Smaug had. I think...I think I have an idea."

"What is it?!"

"I'll take the stone to Bard. That way, Thorin will have to exchange the gold for the Arkenstone, and there will be no need for war!"

"But...if he gets it..."

"I know. But he's only going to get angrier this way. And who knows, perhaps it will actually cure him! I just need you to distract him long enough for me to escape."

I smiled, "I can do that."

Later, Bilbo had Fili give me a bowl of lukewarm soup. Without hesitation, I ate it quickly. Fili looked so distraught when he approached me, I told him that everything would be alright, but he didn't seem to believe me. This must have been hard for him as well, to see his uncle so changed and so ill with madness. Fili was supposed to follow Thorin's example, but how could he at this time? How could he possibly be at terms with his uncle, who was making immoral decisions and poor judgement?

 

When night fell, I gave Bilbo the all-clear. Only, I couldn't find Thorin. I checked everywhere I believed him to be at, the throne room, the treasure hoard, but there were no signs of him in either room. I was walking by a bedroom, when I caught him inside the room out of the corner of my eye. He was pacing, staring at the ground. His armoured looked like it had been tossed onto the bed of the room. All he was wearing was trousers, yet I didn't stare. If I did, it was probably in pity, because he looked so ill in his posture. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"I've been looking for you," I said.

"And I've been looking for you," Thorin replied, with a sick hiss in his voice that Bilbo had described.

"I'm alright, I was with Bilbo."

"Good, someone I can trust. Where is he anyways?"

"Probably sleeping. Like you should be."

"I cannot sleep! Not while someone has my Arkenstone! Not while that same person plots within the shadows to take you too! Not while those miserable men and filthy Elves are armed in front of my mountain!"

"I am not going to be stolen, I know you will protect me." He approached me, and grabbed my face, "Even that will not be enough. They are clever, to have kept the Arkenstone from me this far...perhaps...perhaps they are all false."

"I sincerely doubt that..."

"You doubt me?!"

"No! I didn't mean that!"

"Did they get you involved as well? What do you know?!"

"Nothing! I swear! I have been only with either you, or Bilbo! And Bilbo would not steal from you!" He seemed to have taken my word, because he didn't argue. I slept on the bed for the night...or at least I tried to. Thorin laid beside me, fully awake, his breathing quickened with impatience, and anger. He would mutter throughout the night, "How could I have been so blind?...How could I have been betrayed by my own kin?...They all wish to see me dead..."

The next morning, Bilbo had returned. While Thorin's back was turned on me, Bilbo told me what happened, "I gave the Arkenstone to Bard. Thranduil and Gandalf were there as well. I told them it was my 14th share."

"That must mean they are coming soon to negotiate."

My inference was confirmed, when Thorin called everyone to the gate, and we saw an army of Elves in front of the mountain. Thorin drew a bow and arrow, as Thranduil blazed through his own soldiers on his giant elk, and Bard following him on his white horse. Thorin fired an arrow at the elk's hooves, making it stop. Drawing another arrow, Thorin threatened, "I will put the next one between your eyes!" The Dwarves cheered around Bilbo and I. Surprisingly, I didn't have the motivation to cheer, and neither did Bilbo. Suddenly, the Elf army all drew their bows, aiming at us. Everyone but Thorin hid behind the stone. "We’ve come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil said.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

I peered over the wall, seeing Bard pull out the Arkenstone from his coat, "We have this." Thorin looked astonished, staring at the gem. Kili stood, and looked down at Bard in shock, "They have the Arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"The King may have it, with our good will," Bard said, putting the Arkenstone back in his coat, "But first he must honor his word."

"They’re taking us for fools. This is a ruse, and a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain, it is a trick," Thorin growled.

Suddenly, Bilbo rose, and spoke up, "I-it’s no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." I gasped, "Bilbo! No!" Bilbo looked at me, "It's alright," he whispered, trying to assure me. Thorin turned to him, clearly shocked and hurt, "You?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Your claim?" Thorin then laughed at him, "Your claim? You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" I watched Thorin cautiously, I could sense he was about to do something drastic.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…"

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin. He would never starve the woman he loves, and keep her like an object!" I swallowed as Bilbo said this, and Thorin grew immensely angrier. Bilbo was trying to make him see what he had done, but it wasn't working. Thorin turned to the Dwarves, and ordered, "Throw him from the rampart!" Everyone was silent, nobody would carry out this order. Thorin then grabbed Fili, who quickly jerked away defensively, "Did you not hear me?!...I will do it myself!" Thorin lunged at Bilbo, grabbing him by the collar, roaring, "I curse you!" Bilbo struggled with fear. I grabbed Bilbo, trying to pull him away. Bilbo squirmed out of his coat, leaving Thorin clutching it and throwing it aside. The Hobbit stood behind me, as I stood between the two, "You will not hurt him!" I snapped.

"This does not concern you!" Thorin growled, "Step aside!"

"No!"

"How dare you defend him, over me!"

I quickly glanced over my shoulder, "Go, Bilbo!" Bilbo nodded, before quickly climbing down carefully. "I am on nobody's side but your's!" I argued to Thorin, "Bilbo is right! You have changed! What is my name, Thorin? Tell me!" He paused, then glared at me, "...what of it? Why does it matter?...Why do you matter?" He then grabbed me, and slammed me against the wall. My head was hit hard against the stone, and everything became dizzy. I did hear what happened next.

"You’re not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" That voice, I knew it was Gandalf's. Just by the wisdom I had recognized when I first heard it back in the West.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards," Thorin growled, "Or Shire rats!"

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised," Bard asked, "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" I suddenly heard a raven caw. A moment later, Thorin responded, "I will have war." I felt someone pick me up, and carry me away. They were talking to me, but I couldn't recognize the voice, and I couldn't catch what they were saying. I soon blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in a bed. My head was still pounding, but I could clearly see now. Bofur was sitting in the corner of the room, fast asleep. I assumed he had been instructed to watch me, probably not from Thorin. For now I believed Thorin could care less for me. I sat up, and looked at him, "Bofur?" The dwarf woke up in a startle, and gave me a bright smile, "Morgan! Lass! You're alright!" He peered out of the room, "She's awake, lads!" The Dwarves suddenly filled into the room, crowding around me. I smiled, as I was reminded why I loved Dwarves so much.

"Are you alright?"

"Can I get you some water?"

"That was really brave what you did!"

I giggled quietly, "I'm quite fine, thank you. Does um...does Thorin know I'm in here?"

"He hasn't done anything but sit on the throne. His cousin Dain, from the Iron Hills, and his army are fighting Azog's army with the elves. Thorin will not let us help," Balin said, "Dwalin is talking to him now. Dain needs our help." But Dwalin soon came in, with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Balin asked.

Dwalin just shook his head, and said nothing. I had never seen him cry, something awful must've transpired between him and Thorin.

"It's best if you stay in here, Morgan," Balin told me, "We'll be outside if you need us." The Dwarves went solemn, broken by the circumstances. It broke my heart to see them like this. They were torn between their King, and their own people. A while after the Dwarves left the room, I heard footsteps. The sound of heavy boots across the stone floor was growing louder and louder as it approached the entrance to my room. I stood up, and moved closer. Without a doubt in my mind, I believed it was Thorin coming this way, but I had to see it for myself. When the footsteps were at their loudest, I saw a familiar figure walk by the entrance. I recognized his flowing hair, his posture, his step, but he was wearing different clothes. Thorin glanced at me as he walked by, and I turned away, hoping he didn't see me. The boots stopped, and slowly moved back to the entrance.

"Morgan?" 

My heart leaped as I heard my name. I turned to Thorin slowly, giving him a shy smile. He sighed in relief, rushed over to me, and knelt down in front of me, "I am so sorry. I cannot forgive myself for hurting you." He grabbed my hand, and kissed it. My eyes filled with tears, I fell to my knees, and hugged him tightly, "Please tell me you've returned..." I whispered, crying into his shoulder. Now this would've been the ideal time to tell him of my love for him...but, I decided to hold off again. 

"I have."

He held me close, then pulled back. I saw tears in his eyes, as they looked into mine, "I'm so sorry...for putting you through such suffering." I put my hand on his chest, "It was worth it, to see you return. Thorin...I want to help your kin battle the orcs." He let go, smiling at me, "I hope you are fit to fight then."

"All I need is a sword."

"That can be arranged, after you eat something." Thorin kissed my hand again, stood up, and picked me up in his arms. It was all bit of a shock for me, I became flushed, like the way I used to be around him. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before carrying me away.

We both took the last bit of soup, and ate together. Thorin couldn't keep his eyes off me,

"I am impressed, how you protected Bilbo from me. I know he was only trying to help."

"I told him what you told me earlier. He knew that you, the real you, would never want to hurt him. You will see him again, you will get to apologize," I assured him.

After eating, Thorin took me to the room he said that belonged to him as a child. In pure memory, he pulled out a small, iron sword from under the bed "...I remember this...I wielded it as a Dwarfling. It was crafted by my father," he said, then turned to me, presenting the sword to me, "I would be honoured, if you would keep it, and have it serve you." I stared at the sword in awe. Anything crafted by Dwarves, I believed, was the best craft to possess. I took it, smiling at Thorin, "I will use it well, thank you." Before we left to join the company, Thorin weaved a braid with my hair. I asked him what it meant, but he said that he would tell me after the battle. We returned to the rest of Thorin’s company, who listened solemnly to the raging battle just beyond the stone barricade. Kili, who was the first to rise at the sight of his uncle, almost snarled at him, “I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood, Thorin!”

Thorin stopped in front of his youngest nephew, “No, it is not,” he said, “We are sons of Durin, and Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.”

Kili grew a smile, something I hadn’t seen for a very long time. Both uncle and nephew pressed foreheads, which I was once told by Dwarves in Bree was a sign of love and blessing. Seeing this from my Dwarf companions for the first time made me realize what it meant to be a Dwarf, and it triggered something deep within me that I could not depict. Thorin then moved to his kin, “I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?” Every Dwarf rose, signifying their allegiance and answer to their King’s request. Thorin gave a glance to me, then back, “Let us break the barricade.”

Thorin wanted a grand entrance, he wanted to have the soldiers of the Iron Hills to know that they were receiving aid, and he wanted Azog’s men to be stalled in their tracks. Bombur was given a large horn made from a ram that entwined around his large body, he was instructed to blow the horn once given the signal. Then, the rest of us worked together to bring down a large golden bell that loomed over the hall just before the barricade. It was swung back as far as we could manage, and once Bombur sounded the horn, the bell was released. In one swing, the bell punched through the stone wall. The swing back, everyone charged out. Thorin led the charge, his nephews at his sides, and the remainder of us flanked them like the wings of an eagle. The orcs and battle trolls stopped in astonishment, and the Dwarves that were defending Erebor opened up a path for us. Dain Ironfoot cried, “To the King!” This ordered his men to join behind us for one final strike at Azog’s army.


	15. Chapter 15

Never in my life had I ever been involved in a war. Long before I ever joined the quest, I used to fight on my own, and I learned from observance and experience. In Bree, tales of war were glorified and dramatized to sound as if the evil always lost, they never touched on those who lost their lives or their hearts. Heroes were legends, and legends had no feelings or lives beyond their achievements. I questioned, and wondered, as I approached the wave of orcs before me and my companions...

Would I be a hero?

I didn't want to be a hero, I didn't want to be remembered as someone who did something great. Behind me, I had a story, feelings, a life...but my placement in this war was by complete chance and I felt almost out of place in this story. The true heroes were around me, energy radiating from their sorrows and their scars that they bore not just on their bodies, but on their memories of those whose bodies were perished due to previous wrongs. Everyone was fighting for something, a friend, a parent, two parents, a love, a brother, a sister, a child...freedom...and what was I fighting for? I was fighting for those who fought, I was just an extra force on the side of the Dwarves. This revelation that I was fighting alongside a legend, whose name had been tossed and turned between poor and rich mouths for hundreds of years, was bewildering. Over the course of a year I had grown to learn Thorin Oakenshield as a being, not a character of a legend, and here I was fighting by his side. More than anything, I wanted him to succeed, it was my purpose.

Once intercepting the orcs, the company was sprawled across the battlefield, and I found myself fighting orcs twice my size all by myself. Everywhere I looked, there was an orc, a Dwarf, or a body of either race. I was in the middle of the sea, but I could plow through my enemies almost flawlessly. I was profoundly inspired by our entrance, and fueled by a chance that we may have taken the upper hand. I stabbed and slashed until I did it subconsciously, deep scarlet blood splattered on my face and body like dirt and dust. I saw a Dwarf soldier being attacked by two orcs, one in front and one in his blind spot. I rushed over and killed the orc that was behind him just as he slayed the front one. He turned to me, eyes wide with astoundment. For a moment, I thought that perhaps he saw me as an enemy or a lost civilian of Lake-town, but a second moment changed him. His eyes were on me as if he knew me, as if I reminded him of a vision or a memory. He may have thanked me, I was not quite sure, because I was soon dragged away.

"Are you coming with us, Morgan?"

I was still watching the soldier, which delayed my attention. My eyes met Fili and Kili, Fili was who had my arm, and Kili was clearing the way. I blinked, "Coming where?"

"To Ravenhill," Fili spoke again, "Thorin wants you to join us for a final assault on Azog."

"Me? Why me?"

"He said you are just as skilled as we are, and he needs the extra help."

I didn't question or argue this, I just gave a nod, "Alright, I will come, anything for Thorin."

I was brought to a less busy part of the battle where five rams stood, I assumed that they were either brought from the Iron Hills as a precaution or that they had been ridden before and were now riderless. I had never ridden a ram before, but Kili said that it was just like riding a pony except that they could ride where ponies could not and that their horns were both defense and weaponry. Dwalin was there when we arrived, keeping the orcs back with _Grasper_ and _Keeper_ , he informed us that Thorin would have a more solid plan once we reached the top of Ravenhill...but our ultimate goal was to destroy Azog by any means necessary. I relished in the image of Azog's head sliced off and his blood pooling on the pure white snow, and the sensation that the evil was vanquished for good. I eagerly mounted my ram; Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and I then rode towards Ravenhill. One ram was left, and it stopped by Thorin, who I saw with Dain just before joining us. On the way, war trolls and orcs were attacking us. Unsure of what to do, I observed my peers. Thorin and Kili were slashing these enemies as they approached them, but I neither had the skill or the agility to do so. Luckily, my ram seemed to have been bred for war and it headbutted whatever orc came near. The ram climbed the crumbled steps of the hill as if its hooves were weightless, once it reached the top the other rams were abandoned and my friends were already attacking more infantries. Doing something I had never done before, I leapt off the back of my ram and onto the back of a rather brutish orc. It was tall, but not as tall as Azog...then I remembered who this orc was. This was the very orc that was about to kill Thorin just between the Misty Mountains and the Carrock. This memory angered me, driving me to make this orc suffer as much as possible. I was weak then, but I was certainly not as weak now. I scrambled up to the top of the orc, and stabbed straight down it's skull. Slowly and clumsily, it collapsed...but I landed on my feet.

____Once there were no more orcs, we gathered nearby the froze river that was between the two torn establishments which I thought were once scouting towers. The area was silent, the cold wind whispered to me and then bit my face like fleas in the summer. For a minute, I forgot why we had come here, there was not a soul to be seen or heard. The winter mist was not exactly helping either. Finally, after a strange period of silence, Fili asked what I wanted to say, "Where is he? It looks empty...I think Azog has fled." The young Dwarf looked out across the frozen river, at the tower that was dark enough to be somewhat seen through the thick mist. Thorin stepped further forward, also looking out onto the vast frozen wasteland, brooding a plan or theory has he usually did. Another quiet period past, "I don't think so," Thorin muttered, then turned to his nephews, "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?" Both his nephews agreed to his instructions. But something made me feel sick, something wasn't right. The wind was trying to speak to me, but I could not comprehend or hear it's muffled voices. I bit my tongue, and turned to Thorin quickly, "I would like to go with them."_ _ _ _

____"You? No, you are staying here," he denied._ _ _ _

____I looked over his shoulder warily, "Something is not right--"_ _ _ _

____"Fili and Kili can handle themselves, we need you here."_ _ _ _

____What that really meant was; _"I need you here"_. I didn't want to argue with him, time was narrowing, but I couldn't brush off this sense of foresight. I narrowed my eyes at him, to make him see that I was not going to change my mind, "I will be fine," I argued quietly, "I just want to make sure they return, and I am more than willing to attack Azog if I must, to protect them," I added. Thorin frowned, "That is not the plan, Morgan!" Before I could retort more, Dwalin grumbled, "We have company. Goblin mercenaries...no more than a hundred." The remainder four of us turned to see some orcs crawling over stone walls towards us. Thorin moved in front of the three of us, "We'll take care of them, go!"___ _

______Relieved, I urged the brothers ahead of me, "Let's go!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Quietly, Fili, Kili and I scurried across the solid ice. Fili was leading, but I was straying behind. The closer I got to the tower, the more uneasy I became. Upon entering the tower, everything was dark. The ceiling was low and the walls concealed too much of what could be around the corner. Fili stayed in front, Kili flanked his sides, and I stayed behind. All was silent, and it had been that for almost half an hour at this point. Fili told Kili to search the levels of the tower, his younger brother was reluctant at first but then followed his older brother's command. Suddenly, I began to hear sounds coming from all directions. I looked all around my surroundings, a strange fiery light was growing just beyond the corner of every turn the cobblestone had made. I swallowed; this had been a trap. I turned to Fili, "You should go with Kili while you still have time," I suggested. Fili gave me a sharp glance, "And leave you here? Not a chance!" I frowned, "Azog was at the top of this tower, yes? What if he is still up there? Kili will need your help, you must be with your brother." Fili seemed shocked by what I had said, but I didn't know why. Slowly, he left to where the light was dimmest. I sighed in relief, but then realized that I was alone and that I was going to be surrounded by orcs...no big deal, it was nothing I had never dealt with previously._ _ _ _ _ _

______Until I saw him._ _ _ _ _ _

______I flinched to see Azog approach me. I had always seen him in the distance, but not he loomed over me like a troll. I shrank back, but then felt that I had bumped into an orc. Azog had a nasty grin, and laughed at the sight of me. He spoke in his Black Speech, but I could only growl in response. His eyes told me that he remembered me, most possibly from earlier on in the quest. This moment made me remember just why Thorin may have chosen to hide me from Azog's sight. Now Azog knew I was important, not just another soul to end, he wanted to hurt Thorin and he needed to lure him first. The orc I bumped into grabbed me, then I felt more hands grab me and hold me still. I spat right in Azog's eye and hissed, "You can kill me but you won't kill them!" I waited for the blade that made up his hand to run through my body, but instead he took me with one firm grab from his real hand. He lifted me completely off the ground and his men led the way to a different exit of the tower. I struggled and kicked in the air, but every action was futile. Exposed to the light of winter, and introduced by the sound of growling orcs, I was taken to a cliff that looked out to the other side of the river. Azog then held me just above the ground far below my feet. Below me, I saw Fili and Kili look up at me in shock from the lower level of the tower. Across from me, I saw Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo. Bilbo's appearance surprised me, and mine surprised him. He was even the first to exclaim, "Morgan!" Thorin reacted instantly to this, and turned to look up at me. I had never seen him so affected, so shocked, so frozen with fear. Azog then spoke, but nobody bothered to listen, the Dwarves had already come to a fearing prediction. I couldn't let them down, and I couldn't have them witness my death this way! As Azog spoke, I kicked him right in his jambags...assuming that orcs had them. He dropped me, but I was caught by both Fili and Kili before I went past their level. I hung over the edge, but with their hands at both my arms and my feet climbing up the side, I was able to get up safely. Azog roared in anger, so much so that it echoed across the sky. I looked up at the other side, Thorin was staring down the furious pale orc with blazing fury; This was the breaking point for him._ _ _ _ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Our hunt for Azog was now a race; everyone wanted to get to Azog, and everyone was scrambling up to the top of Ravenhill with a fuming rage within their hearts and a motive for death. To shield himself, Azog sent more of his men after us. These orcs were just about as tall as he was, and they came in multiple waves at once. It was if I was back into Goblin Town; everywhere I looked, there was an orc. Luckily, I was now joined by Fili and Kili. Fili led on once again up the tower, while Kili and I fought whatever orcs tried to intercept us. They were now much more careful, and never spoke about separating again. As the three of us emerged out of the inners of the tower, we could see far across us that Thorin was surrounded by orcs, and that Azog was near him lingering behind broken walls and slowly making his way to a different location. Another moment of watching Thorin, who was impressively slashing and even punching every orc that approached him, I then saw that orcs were being killed far before they even became near Thorin. I heard the sound of arrows swiftly flying through the cold air, and looked around for who was helping Thorin. Kili turned to another tower, and exclaimed, "There! Look!" I turned to that tower, and recognized the archer as the blonde Elf that we had encountered in Mirkwood, and who had taken Orcrist away from Thorin. I was dumbfounded by how this Elf was defending the life of a Dwarf, since the two races despised each other so greatly, but because he was I started to have a slight gratefulness for this elf. My attention was soon stolen by a woman calling Kili's name. To this, Kili perked up, looked around frantically, and shouted, "Tauriel!" Fili snapped at his brother, "Kili, no! We must stay together!" But the young Dwarf ignored him, and ran off towards the woman that called his name. Fili was now torn, but leaned more towards following his brother. His eyes darted at me for assurance, and before he could say it in words, I nodded to him, "Go, I'm okay," I said. Fili then did not hesitate in leaving me behind.

I continued further up the tower, a large orc had grabbed me and threw me face first at a rough stone wall; I now possessed a couple searing cuts on my face. I had returned the favour by running my sword between the enemy's beady eyes. The next opening, at a first glance I saw Bilbo hiding behind a rock and throwing stones at orcs to knock them out...a silly thing to do, but it was effective. Another glance I saw another orc, possibly the rumoured Bolg, son of Azog, approach quickly. Bolg seemed gravely wounded, he must have returned from dancing with a Dwarf or two. Yet he would not go down with one stone to the skull, or a few slashes at the chest, so I came out and attacked Bolg just as he got near Bilbo. I latched myself on him, and used my whole body to drag him back from Bilbo. The Hobbit stared in shock, quickly drew his sword, and stabbed Bolg in the gut. The orc roared in anger and defeat, and flung me off him..I was now about done with being thrown all the time by this point. Bilbo came to me, and pulled me up, "What on Earth are you doing here, Morgan?!" He exclaimed. Shaking off the pain and the slight dizziness, I blinked, and panted, "Thorin...I'm here for Thorin...he...needed my help." I was finding it hard to breathe, the wind had been knocked out of me and it hadn't been the first time this morning. Bilbo's eyes grew with concern, "Don't you think you should stop? You have done so much already," he suggested. Regaining my breath, I argued, "Stop? Why stop now? I am so close, and I want this. I agreed to this, and I will not forsake my friends...you should understand." I left Bilbo, who glanced down reflectively. Now I was on open ground, there was no more interior to enter. I passed by dead orcs and used weapons, I recognized some of the orcs; I was now where Thorin had been last I seen him. Orc blood flowed from body to body, staining snow and ice. Everywhere was silent, and it reminded me that I was alone. Not knowing where to turn next, I scanned my surroundings...only to see more death. Then I felt a grip that was too familiar to me now. I bared my teeth, and spun around to look up at Azog's ugly grinning face. I should have thought twice about kicking him, because now he had more of a reason to kill me right here...but he didn't. He once again dragged me away, he was going to get Thorin's attention again. It was not bad enough that Azog had killed Thorin's grandfather, nearly killed Thorin's company, and me in front of him...but he was going to do the latter a second time as either a mock or a lure. Azog brought me to a cliff, and walked around the edge of it. At first I questioned to myself, then I saw the glassiness of ice in the middle. I stared at it, picturing the worst possible thing to happen, until Azog jerked me violently to wake me up. He stopped just before the edge that dropped and revealed the entire battle behind us. Giant bats had flown in and sided with Azog's army, and now swarmed the skies above Erebor and Dale. The pale orc forced me behind him, to be sure that my presence would be a complete surprise. I waited, and stared at the grotesqueness of the battle I was apart of. Never had I seen so many people; never had I seen so many dead people; never had I seen such strange creatures and abnormal machines on a battlefield. I brooded at it all, purposefully, a purpose that I will not disclose. Azog slowly brought me to the front, and my eyes met Thorin's. It was if I had seen him for the first time; his face, his hair, his beard, his eyes, all drew me to him. His new cuts only enhanced him, and his aura entranced me. He appeared almost heartbroken to see me, but immediately narrowed his eyes menacingly at the white orc. Azog spoke in Black Speech, but it was in-comprehensive. Thorin took a step forward, and it came with a consequence; not only did the ice behind us crack, but before I could blink Azog's only hand covered my entire face and I soon felt a blade pierce through my upper chest. My piercing scream was muffled under the huge hand, and all I could hear was Thorin's roar. The blade withdrew, and I was shoved off the ice. Pain burned within me, blood was slowly filling one of my lungs, and I was immobilized with shock. I watched Thorin and Azog's final battle in front of my wide eyes. Azog had brought out a mace that was long enough to reach Thorin, and the ball was about half his size. The mace flew towards Thorin, but he ducked back. Another swing, Thorin ducked down. The more they both moved, the more the ice beneath them began to shift and crack; Thorin seemed to notice, but Azog didn't seem to care. Azog made a leap, and the ice turned into a single float, to which both opponents felt the imbalance. Azog swept his mace under Thorin's feet, causing him to loose his balance completely. Then the orc smashed his mace at Thorin three times, but each time had been quickly dodged by Thorin who used the ground to his advantage and rolled away from the mace's landing. The float shattered into smaller pieces and smaller floats, and Azog's frustrations were rising. He even swung his blade arm at Thorin, but all it did was aggravate the ice. An awkward pause transpired, and I then saw the Great Eagles fly just above us from behind Thorin. Taking my attention to them, they swooped down on that terrible battle, and flattened every enemy by their stampede in air. Returning to Thorin, he picked up Azog's mace and tossed it towards him. I furrowed my brows, I couldn't find the reasoning for this action...until Thorin stepped off the float that Azog and he stood on. The ice tipped up and back towards Azog, and his own mace slipped off the ice and dove into the water between the gaps...taking Azog with it. The ice closed up, and the orc was vanished. I finally sat up, now feeling relief that the monster was finally gone--Although, I wished I had done it myself. Thorin glared at the ice, and quickly approached me. His eyes were set on the pool of blood I had conjured and ignored while watching his victory. He then got down on his knees beside me, and put a hard hand on my wound.

"Stay still," he ordered me.

I looked up at him helplessly, "Who is going to come and save _me_?"

He ignored the question, and grumbled, "I will not watch you die. If I must save you on my own, I will."

Over his shoulder, I saw the ice open like a lid. To my horror, Azog was climbing out from underneath with the threat of death on his expression. My sword, the one Thorin had given me, was still in my grasp. So far, Thorin had not noticed any of this, and Azog was storming right up to him. Fear and protectiveness overcame my pain and wounds; I used all my force and energy to rise and stab Azog in the throat. I let the sword go, leaving it in Azog's neck as he hacked and growled on it. I collapsed to my fours, and coughed up the blood that had filled too high in my punctured lung. Thorin grabbed me, and scolded me with petrified in his gaze, "Why did you do that?!" I blinked weakly, "He was going to attack you," I said submissively, "I don't want you to die...but look, you have won and you are free," I told him, trying to smile. But his face did not lighten, he only hardened, "I will _never_ be free," he argued. Hearing him say this was the most damaging to my heart; I had been stabbed a second time, and blood now seeped into the other lung.

"Why?"

"I...I have failed you. I made a promise to you; I promised that I would give you a better life...now you are going to die."

I finally smiled, "You did give me a better life. Getting to know you and follow you was the best experience I ever had...I could never wish for anything more than this, and I could not be more happier. All I do wish is that you and your company live long and happy lives." This did not make him any calmer or reassured, his teeth were bared with withholding grief and he bore painful tears, "I cannot accept this," he muttered, his voice cracking in his suffering. I chose not to tell him I loved him for it would very much destroy his heart and cause him to do irrational things, yet he took my hand and held it tightly and told me that he loved me more than all the riches in Erebor, which was a lot for a Dwarf to say. My breathing had now started to become weaker, and cold of death and winter began to swallow me part by part. I had no energy to cry, but I was still scared and troubled. I asked Thorin quietly if he would help me to not be afraid. After agreeing, he propped me up against his chest, held me tightly, and began to sing softly near my ear.

_The wind was on the withered heath,_  
_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_  
_there shadows lay by night and day,_  
_and dark things silent crept beneath._

__

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_  
_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_  
_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_  
_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_  
_all movement in the forest ceased,_  
_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_  
_its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_  
_the reeds were rattling—on it went_  
_o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_  
_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_  
_and swept above the dragon's lair:_  
_there black and dark lay boulders stark_  
_and flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_  
_over the wide seas of the night._  
_The moon set sail upon the gale,_  
_and stars were fanned to leaping light._

 

His song was comforting, and his voice was so gentle it was as if he was singing me a lullaby. My eyes grew heavy, breathing was near futile...

"I love you, Morgan. May Durin reunite us in death."

...and all feeling evaporated.


End file.
